Winter Light
by EmiTheStrangeXX0
Summary: Tired of the endless cycle that is her life, Serena has lost all hope in herself and everything around her. Until, she crashes into the most infuriating, arrogant, handsome man she's ever met; who restores her hope in herself and her ability to love.
1. Prolouge: The Endless Cycle

This fanfiction is basically an apology to all of my readers and reviwers for not writing for so long. I've been extremely busy and many things have prevented me from writing, so please accept my most humble apology with this short story. If you have any questions, comments, or critizisms please feel free to send me an e-mail from my page, or just tell me in your review. Enjoy.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Prolouge: The Endless Cycle **

It's surprising how quickly your life can become monotonous, meaningless, and plain. It just jumps out at you and you weren't even looking for it, or a reason to have a pity party. Monotony signifies the need for change, a need we might not have recognized before; so therefore we must take action to break the endless cycle that has become our life, and in order to save ourselves.

This epiphany hit Serena Tuskino during one of her usual monotonous days. She was sitting in the arcade, alone, the buzz if the small community not even registering in her ears as she stared sightlessly at her textbook of American Literature. She knew she never came to the arcade to have fun or socialize. It was to create the illusion of belonging: to herself, her parents, and everyone around her. The endless drone of her life hadn't bothered her up until now, but now it seemed all the more troublesome that she was wasting away her empty shell of a life. Something needed to change.

Quickly gathering up all of her school supplies and rushing out of the arcade the cold winter air hit her like a smack, throwing her miserable life back into her face. As she began her walk home, the fierce winter wind whipped around her reflecting the turmoil within her own mind. The gray, drab sidewalk stretched that before her had a remarkable resemblance to her own life, and she was sick if it. Sick of herself, sick of her life, sick of everything; she was running.

The wind drew tears from her eyes, as she ran. She didn't know where or when she would stop, she had to prove to herself that at some point the dull sidewalk would change, have a crack or something; some small token of imperfection and interest. If any thing she just had to get away from it, from everything.

She ran into something hard, that seemed to be moving at the same velocity she had been travling. The momentum of the collision sent her sailing back onto her back knocking her head against the ground. All of the breath had been knocked clear out of her, and she could feel a bump begin to swell on the back of her head. As she gasped for air she stared up at the gray cloudy sky, a light snow began to fall, the flakes feeling refreshing and pure on her sweaty face; she heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Why don't you watch were the hell you're going!"

And Serena finally lived.


	2. Chapter 1: The Fissure

IT'S SO GREAT TO BE BACK!!!! Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed my story, it's been great to hear from all of you. Those of you who have been with me from the very beginning it's like hearing from old friends, and I feel alive again. I tried to get this next chapter out as soon as possible, and hopefully I'll have the free time to finish this fanfiction. I don't think I'll be able to work on the other until my spring break, but I haven't forgotten about them. **If you have reviewed don't forget to check for my response to you.** Thank you so much everyone! Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**AnimeHanyou39: **Yeah, I know it was a little short, but in my defense it was a prologue and those things are never very long. This chapter is however 6 pages long, so I hope the length is pleasing to you.

**x.spanish.eyes.x: **I'm glad you liked it; hopefully I can keep your interest.

**MoonPrincessMagic:** Thank you so much for the review I'm glad you liked it!

**ViscountessKiera: **Oh! I'm sooooo happy to be hearing from you, it seems like it's been forever! (Well it kind of has been, anyway) I'm always looking forward to reading your reviews

**GirlofDarkness:** I'm glad I've captured your attention; hopefully this chapter is good enough to keep it. It's really great to hear from you!

**rosebudjamie: **Thank you so much for reviewing my story, I can't wait to read your next review.

**starangel07:** Here's the next chapter, I got it out as fast as I could

**TokyoLi:** Thanks for the support

**Dertupio; **It's great to hear from you after all this time, it truly warms my heart. I will finish the other stories, but not right away I'm afraid, but they will be finished!

**Chapter 1: The Fissure**

Serena walked into her room feeling like she was floating on a cloud, everything seemed hazy and surreal in a wonderful and magical way. She flopped onto her bed hugging one of her pillows to her chest to make sure she was still real, and alive. Her features still held an expression of extreme awe and wonderment that had taken root fifteen minuets ago, when Serena had come back to life.

For once in…years Serena had felt the blood pump through her veins with renewed vigor, her senses had buzzed with awareness, and her every breath had energized her. Color had bloomed in her cheeks and she'd yelled at the top of her lungs; not to mention she'd done battle with the most handsome, arrogant, infuriating man she'd ever met.

After finally getting some air into her lungs after the fateful collision, she'd sat up trying to get her bearing and collect herself enough to respond to the inane and rude comment, made by unfortunate person she'd run into. She really didn't blame them (at first) for being so angry, she had been running down the middle of a public sidewalk, frankly they had a right to be angry.

"I-I'm r-really really sorry," she'd mumbled trying to screw her head back on.

"You should be, you can't be running on the sidewalk when you're that clumsy."

Serena frowned at his comment which was bordering on being inappropriately mean, but then she realized the man had been carrying a bunch of books which were now scattered about. "I'm sorry," she repeated more softly beginning to scoop up as many books as she could. "I didn't mean to bump into you, but there's no reason to be…"

Her sentence had gone unfinished because her eyes finally landed on the best looking specimen of manhood that she had ever seen, and she'd knocked him flat on his back. Striking features adorned his face, creating the illusion of perfection that could only be chiseled from stone. Black bangs feel over a pair of eyes that were a deep dark blue, they seemed to see into her soul, a little chill went down her spine, so she adverted her gaze to his other admireable features. He had the thick eyelashes girls dreamed about, but they made him look the very opposite of feminine. He a strong nose, which actually looked a little crocked, as if it had been broken before, his lips were full and sinful, Serena blushed knowing she'd stared way to long at them.

"Looked your fill then, blondie."

Serena face which had been rosy red instantly turned beat red her arms tightened involuntarily around the textbooks in her arms. Her anger flared surprising her, "That was unnecessary." She said her voice clipped, as she handed his books back to him.

"It sure as hell was, if someone doesn't bring your head out of the clouds you're liable to run down some old lady next time," he said brushing cement dust off his pants as he stood, looking down at her with a arrogant condescending look.

Serena's mouth had dropped open in outrage, "H-How dare you!" She said surging to her feet, glaring up at him even though he had more than a four inch advantage on her. "For you information, my head was not in the clouds, I was…emotionally distraught. I'm very sorry that I knocked you down, but that's no reason to insult me."

"It is in my book."

Serena's hands curled into fists, the beat red blush on her face, had changed to a pinkish hue of rage. Despite his incredibly handsome appearance, he was as cold and refreshing has the winter wind around her. She opened her mouth to reply but he beat her to it.

"But I guess I should've suspected it, judging by the color of your hair."

Serena had never been one to let her impulses or her emotions rule her actions, so while she managed to restrain her voice from screeching her at the top of her lungs, her low body had other plans. Before she could even reason with herself to maintain a semblance of control her leg shot out and landed a hard kick right in his shin.

He cursed with a grunt and mumbled something else uncomplimentary about blondes and she exploded.

"YOU are the most insufferable arrogant ASS I've ever met!" She stomped away before he gave her another reason to hurt him.

Just thinking about the incident brought about a flurry of thoughts about the stupid man. He didn't even know her, yet he felt that he could judge her on her hair color. But the more annoyed she became as she thought about him, the more appalled she became with her behavior. She'd inflicted physical harm on a man she didn't even know, and yelled at him.

Serena shot up in her bed reflecting on the scene in horror; she had acted just as bad as he did!

Now miffed at the fact that she had stooped to his level, she endeavored to make it right. If anything she would make sure that she was the more mature one out of the two of them. As she began to bundle herself back up for another journey into the winter elements, a picture popped into her head. She was walking in a dark tunnel that seemed never ending and the intense dark frightened her so, sending shiver up and down her spine. After an eternity she saw a small glow at the end of the tunnel, and she ran to it, ready to grasp onto any kind of hope that she could escape this place. To her surprise as she came up to the light she saw it was a candle and the man she'd bumped into was holding it, looking at her with an arrogant, self-satisfied smirk. Even as that look on his face made Serena mad she found that she had never been happier to see him.

--------------------

Half way down her street it occurred to Serena that she had no way of finding this man she was looking for. She didn't know his name, where he went to school, and definitely not where he lived. Serena frowned considering her dilemma, but then began walking with renewed purpose to the arcade.

The jingling bells on the arcade door, sounded foreign to her ears, for once she wasn't here to sit in the corner booth and pretend that she belonged here; this time she had a purpose. She steered herself to the front counter were Andrew the owner of the arcade worked. Just about everyone passed through the arcade at one point or another, and everyone loved Andrew. From what she heard he was the friendliest guy around; she wouldn't know, she'd never actually talk to the guy. A fit of nervousness suddenly creped over her, as she approached him, but it dissipated as he gave her a warm welcoming smile.

"Hi Andrew."

"Hello…S-Sarah?"

Serena shook her head feeling a blush of embarrassment heat her cheeks. It wasn't his fault; she'd never actually introduced herself to him.

"Sereina?"

She shook her head again.

"Serena."

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that," he said with a genuine apology.

"Please, don't worry about it. I don't talk that much, you probably already know that."

He nodded, but didn't seem unfazed by the fact that she'd never said a word to him until now. "What can I help you with?"

"This is going to sound kind of odd," she warned that telltale blush creeping into her cheeks, "I'm looking for this guy, but I don't know his name, or anything else about him."

His eyes little up with interest, "What's he look like?"

"Um, he's tall with black hair and blue eyes. About 6ft, probably in college, and he had a bunch of books about crystals," she said remembering some of the textbooks he'd dropped.

"What do you want with Darien?"

Her heart gave a peculiar leap at the sound of his name, but Andrew had a funny little smirk on his face. Serena put up her hands in defense and shook her head feverishly, "No, No, No, I assure you it's nothing like that. I just ran into him…well it was more like a collision, and I didn't get a chance to apologize to him."

This time he raised an eyebrow appraising her again, "I can't imagine he took that well, he's been having a bad day."

"Tell me about it," Serena muttered, but not softly enough because Andrew began to laugh. The blush was back in full force, and she cursed her too pail skin. "Anyway, we got into a little bit of a squabble, and I never apologized for knocking him down, and it was kind of my fault."

"Don't worry, he's right over there," he said pointing to a booth on the opposite side of the arcade. Serena looked over and sure enough saw him sitting there with four other girls. As she examined them more closely she realized the four girls went to her school; she couldn't recall their names.

"Hey Darien! Someone over here wants to talk to you!" Andrew called. Darien looked over and since he didn't subject Andrew to one of his annoyed looks, Serena assumed they must be good friends. It seemed that he hadn't seen her yet, probably because of her inferior height, and he started walking over to the counter. Serena felt a root of panic begin to settle within her, up until now she hadn't been quite sure how she was going to approach him, but if anything she wasn't going to be intimidated by him. She stood up straight and tilted her chin up as she saw him throw an angry glare at her when he'd finally realized who was waiting at the counter for him, Serena returned his with one of her own. Andrew had settled back, interested in watching the show.

"Hello blondie, come to bulldoze me down again?" he asked.

_Wow we're even more civil than before,_ Serena thought to herself sarcastically.

"No, actually I've come to apologize."

He raised a mocking eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I ran into you—

"You already said that three times already," he said referring to their earlier conversation."

Serena grit her teeth in response, "And I'm sorry I kicked you and yelled at you. It was rude and uncivilized of me—

"Yeah, just like your hairstyle, your mom must've done it for you when you were five."

Serena bristled knowing he was referring to her rather odd hairstyle on the top of her head. The fact that her mother had done her hair the exact same way when she was a child, only made his remark even worse. Her hands were curled into fists again, as if she was getting ready to punch the guy.

"That was again, uncalled for," she said trying to control the volume of her voice, "I've heard you've been having a bad day, but that's no reason to take it out on me."

Darien threw an accusing look at Andrew then looked back to her, somehow even more annoyed than before, what was it that she did that made him hate her so?

"Whatever, you've said what had to say, so why don't you go home and play with your stuffed animals or something."

"STOP DOING THAT!" Serena yelled, immediately attracting the attention of everyone in the arcade, but she was too far gone to care. Darien had a look of surprise on his face at her outburst. "You have barley known me for an hour and yet you continue to judge me on common stereotypes and my hair color!" she said pointing an accusing finger at his chest.

"Yeah," he said swiping her hand away, meeting her face to face, "It's not like you haven't done anything to prove me wrong."

"That is irrelevant since I don't even know YOU, and YOU don't even know ME!"

"Well I already know that you run people over, are emotionally unstable, physically hurt people, and attract unwanted attention to yourself!"

"You're twisting the situation around! It's not my fault you have a silver spoon shoved up your ass that makes you think you're above everyone!"

The whole arcade seemed to hold it's breath for a moment, as Darien's face took on a real expression of anger. Serena could only feel satisfied; it was only what he deserved."

"YOU, don't know anything. You are just a child."

SLAP!

The sharp staccato sound rang out like a siren in the dead silence of the arcade. Serena's eyes were filled with tears, she was so angry. The crowd they'd attracted look upon the scene with shock, Darien had a hand on his cheek, looking just as shocked as everyone else.

"You know nothing about me," Serena said in a low ragged and broken voice. Her mind whirled back to a time long ago, parentless and homeless she'd had to fend for her brother and herself, while trying to keep them from becoming separated by the foster care system. She'd had to grow up in more ways than one in a very short time.

Before she turned and stalked out of the arcade, determined to never ever lay eyes on him again, she thought she saw a flicker of…regret in his eyes, but she immediately dismissed it. Darien was a cold man, if she never said a word to him for the rest of her life, it would be too soon.

--------------------

Darien was having a horrible day.

Today was the anniversary of his parents' death.

Bitter tears stung his eyes as he collapsed onto his bed, he threw an arm over his eyes to hide them even though there was no one else there. After visiting his parents' grave and well…basically reliving that whole horrible day in his memories, he'd been a jack ass to everyone. Most people knew he was off on this day of the year, only Andrew knew the real reason why. Most people tended to avoid him, but today a little blond girl had been extremely unlucky. His intense grief had turned into wayward anger, which he'd taken it out on her.

He could punch himself for the things he's said to her, he wouldn't be surprised if she never forgave him, and it would be no less than he deserved. He knew he should apologize to her, god knows she deserved one from him, but…just not today. Guilt was a lead weight in his stomach, a blackness eating him inside out; he was such a…there really was no insult great enough to describe him at this moment.

"I'm sorry Serena," he whispered before sleep claimed him, he'd learned her name from Andrew after he'd left, and he would get her to hear his apology if it took him the rest of his life.

_Darien was awake in his sleep. This might seem rather confusing and impossible for most of us, but it was sometimes normal for Darien. When he was awake in his sleep everything felt real, real he enough he could be awake, but he wasn't. Whatever vision played out before him during these moments had a 100 guarantee of coming true. He could shake himself awake to stop these visions, but they always came back. His first experience with them had been when he was six and for weeks each night he'd seen his parents die. Scared and confused he'd paid them no attention; he'd learned a cruel lesson._

_With a small sigh Darien closed his eyes and let the scene take shape around him. When he opened his eyes he was standing on a sidewalk, and it was dark. The only light was the lamppost above him enshrouding him in a circle of yellow glow, and ten feet away from him there was another lamp post, and under it was…Serena?_

_He was so surprised he almost jerked himself awake, but there she was. There was a gentle snow falling and it was cold as heck. She was wearing a practically transparent gossamer dress that barley covered her lithe little frame. Darien felt a small blush heat his cheek, it wasn't as if he hadn't seen a naked women before, but Serena seemed too innocent for him to ever think of her in that way. Her hair was down; it fell in waves of gold around her, reflecting the light of the lamppost above her._

_She turned to him, and instead of a look of hate and anger, her eyes looked uncertain and tentative; like she didn't quite know how to approach him. _

_After a few moments, she seemed to have finally summoned enough courage, and she began to approach him, with tiny little steps. A chill of unease curled up Darien's spine. Between there two lampposts there was only darkness, a vast unending darkness; something didn't feel right._

_She about to step out of the light of her lamppost._

"_Serena don't!" He warned, but his warning came too late._

_The second she stepped away from the light, the darkness moved with a cackling laugh and enveloped her and Serena let out a bloodcurdling scream that chilled the blood in his veins. He called out to her and took off in a dead run to where she had been, his light seemed to follow him where he went so he had no fear of the darkness._

_When he finally reached the spot where she had been, the darkness fled and he saw her lying on the ground still and unmoving. When he gathered her to him she was cold, her neck lolled back over his arm like a broken flower stem, and her eyes gazed dull and unseeing; she was dead._

_Darien yelled feeling as if something had been rent from his very soul. "NOOOOOOOO!"_

_He expected himself to wake up, usually that would be the case, but not this time. The scene reset itself, and he was unable to speak, to call out until it was too late. The second time he ran to her hoping he wasn't to late…but he was. She was lying there, but this time a bullet wound was right between her eyes._

_It kept getting worse, each time he was unable to save her, and her deaths got crueler and crueler. Her neck was broken, she was shot in the chest, she'd been suffocated, she'd been beaten to death, someone had stabbed her multiple times, she'd been burned to death, she'd been tortured…_

_Darien thought he would go mad with grief and self-hatred, why couldn't he save her, why couldn't he change things? The worst was when he found her with a gaping hole in where her heart had been and she was still alive. He held her close to him whispering to her, desperate tears falling from his eyes, but she still died, and he still screamed his agony to the heavens. _

_This time the scene didn't restart, and he remained there cradling her dead body and crying over her. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Prince Endymion step from the shadows. His face beheld and expression of the utmost anguish and torture as he gazed upon Serena's dead body. He fell to his knees across from Darien, tears falling from his eyes as well. _

_Prince Endymion was his past self, when they'd finally united as one soul; they'd been able to use their power to defeat Queen Metallica of the negaverse. Most of the time they were as one, but there were things Prince Endymion knew that he did not, and when it was time for Endymion to reveal one of those things to him, they separated once more._

"_Why?" Darien croaked his voice hoarse and cracked. He didn't need the vision to know that Serena's death would be devastating to both him and Endymion; the death of a girl neither of them really knew._

"_Death comes for her," Endymion said stroking her cheek with such tenderness it made Darien think that maybe…Endymion knew Serena somehow._

"_It will not stop…we must protect her." Endymion said eyes blazing with determination and sorrow, Darien felt similar feelings fill himself._

"_So be it," Darien said clutching Serena's body even closer to him; he would die before he let her go. _


	3. Chapter 2: Reproach with Trust

OH HAPPY DAY!!!!! It's so exhilarating to be writing again and to hear from so many long lost friends, I'm truly ecstatic! You reviewers truly are my inspiration, I can't bear to disappoint you guys, so I tried to get this chapter out as fast as possible, and I hope you guys enjoy it. I know you guys had a couple questions like, when is this taking place, and the circumstance of the characters. I made sure that a lot of that is explained in this chapter, but if you require further explanation just ask and I'll lay everything out for you. The bare bones of it is that the scouts and Tuxedo Mask are working together, but for some unknown reason Sailor Moon was never awakened or found for that matter. I hope that everyone enjoys this next chapter! **Please don't forget to check for my response to your review.**

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Aimzy: **I've updated as fast as I can, how did I do?

**ViscountessKiera: **The story is set right after season 1, but no their memories were never erased; most of it is explained in this chapter. And I don't know if I'll be able to keep this up, once my three day weekend is over the homework will probably pile up again, but I'll try my best to keep it up

**UsaMamo4eva:** I'm glad you like it, thanks for the review

**Serenity-hime: **Oh happy happy happy happy day! I was so happy when I got your review it's been so long since I've talk to you. Hugs and Kisses I'm glad I've managed to un-earth my writing skills again The image you have is almost exactly the image I was going for, I'm so glad I was able to communicate it! I was hoping to expand upon Darien's character especially his past with his parents, I also thought it would be very appropriate for Serena to be able to relate him through a troubled childhood, and it would help me expand Darien's character. I've explained most of the situation above, but I didn't want to make the situation unique, a breath of fresh air, so do speak. I can't wait to hear from you again, I can't write an e-mail right now, I've gotta run!

**Girl of Darkness: **I hope it gets better as it goes along too, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**x.spanish.eyes.x: **Yeah, I feel bad for Darien too, but it gets better

**TokyoLi:** And I'm going to enjoy reading you reviews, I also wanted to make Serena a little more mature, because I do believe she has those dimensions as a character. We can see flashed of it in the anime and manga, so I'm expanding upon it in this story

**MoonPrincessMagic:** Thanks for the suggestions, I know there are several technical errors because I haven't sent these through my editor because my e-mail being a bum. So please bear with me, and I never ignore anything said my reviewers. Anything you guys have to say, I'm always ready to listen.

**Ayu-Chan15:** I've updated! Be Happy!

**Miss Katharine: **Thank you so much, you have no idea how much your review means to me Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!

**rosebudjamie:** This is a Serena/Darien story, it may not seem like it now, but it will in this chapter. Thank you for the review!

**Chapter 2: Reproach with Trust**

When Darien first laid eyes on Serena, he thought he'd seen an angel, and quite literally as well. He wouldn't have been surprised if he had been visited by some manner of other worldly creatures on his most horrible day of the year. Perhaps Serena had been sent to shed light on his selfish ways and what not, or to bring a message from his deceased parents. Or he could've hit his head on the pavement much too hard. Either way, when he's first laid eyes on Serena, it'd been hard for him to believe that she existed.

Sprinkled with the white dusting of the snow that began falling from sky, her face had been flushed a beautiful pink, emphasizing the otherworldly quality that seemed to be reflected in her light blue eyes. Some people still believed that eyes were the mirrors of the soul and Serena's…it was hard for him to describe with words. The farther he'd stared into her eyes, the lighter they'd become. He'd seen innocence and sorrow; strange how he'd seen both at the same time. Her hair that had sprawled out onto the pavement had been so long, for a moment he'd been sure his eyes were playing tricks on him. He could've easily imagined her stepping out of story book, a children's fairytale with princesses and magical fairies while the true evil lurked unsuspected beneath the serene scene. Soon he realized that her hair was somehow configured into a hysterical hairstyle on the top of her head, which he knew he shouldn't have commented on, she'd been wearing the same high school uniform the scouts did.

It amazed him that he'd gleaned all those impressions from her in literally two seconds. For those few moments, time had seemed suspended; his grief had left him, along with every other feeling except for the aura surrounding her. Darien could've sworn he'd heard the telltale creek of the wheels of fate turning in the back of his mind.

As quickly as the moment had come, it had passed. His immense grief became a ten-ton weight on his shoulders, his mind had become clouded with a child's sadness and lost, and with a grown man's emptiness. His anger had ignited like natural gas burning out of control, and that blistering coldness inside of him, that'd been formed by his parents death, told him that Serena was just a normal, clumsy high school girl; unimportant and useless. He'd been too melancholy to fight back against his own reasoning.

How he wished he could've taken back everything he'd said, but his parents death had always followed him, like a vengeful specter. He'd never been able to shake the feeling, because he still held himself accountable. To him it hadn't mattered he was only a six year old boy, that hadn't known anything about the world, he should've saved them. With his visions he could've saved them; the self-blame was all consuming at times. _The future can have more that one outcome, if you chose to act._

Darien could do with a little forgiveness. Though he could never forgive himself, it was now his temporary life goal to gain Serena's.

His first stop and only reference to Serena's whereabouts was at the arcade with Andrew. Andrew had greatly disapproved of Darien's treatment of Serena, but he'd seen how Darien regretted his actions, so he hadn't berated his friend.

"Feelings better?" Was Andrew's first question when Darien walked into the arcade.

"Not nearly as good as I could be." He said seating himself on a nearby stool. "I need to find Serena."

"To atone for your sins?"

"And beg for forgiveness."

Andrew smiled, "Then I suppose I could help you out." Andrew had never seen Darien so earnest and remorseful in his whole life. "She came in earlier asking when you usually came into the arcade; I'm guessing she plans avoid the arcade at all costs around those times. She's making a very severe effort to avoid you."

"Do you know were she might've gone?" Darien asked running a hand through his hair, it was kind of ironic. Girls usually flocked to him (much to his misfortune), now he found himself hard-pressed to find one.

"She mumbled something about the park."

"Thank you so much Andrew."

"No problem. Oh, and Darien?"

"What?"

"You better be prepared to get on you knees."

Darien smiled at his friend, "I fully intend to."

--------------------

Serena took out another tissue from her school bag and loudly blew her nose. Tossing it into a nearby trashcan she reflected that she needed to find another home base. The serene natural setting of the park calmed her immensely, while the cold air cleared her head. But the weather was horrible on her poor nose which had been constantly running for the past half an hour, maybe she'd go to the library next time. Her only endeavor was to never set foot near the arcade ever again between 4:00 and 5:30; avoiding Darien (the devil's spawn!) was her utmost goal and priority.

Feeling the expected runniness Serena reached into her bag for her last tissue, but it was swept away from her hand by a sudden gust of wind. Serena frowned and got ready to gather her books together, but heard a cough from someone clearing their throat. Looking up she saw Darien standing there holding her wayward tissue in his hand. He had his hand with the tissue extended out to her, but she ignored it. Fixing him with her most angry glare she turned on her heel and began to stalk off in the other direction. How dare the man invade her sanctuary! Would she never be rid of him?

"Serena wait, please."

Serena almost stopped, damn her kind heart! The raw sorrow and apology in his voice almost convinced her that he had something worth while to say to her, but she would not be swayed. It was also in the way he said "please", she was quite sure he didn't utter the word very often. But no! On she went.

Darien let out a soft sigh at Serena's retreating back, he knew this was going to be difficult, and it was nothing less than he deserved. But he was plagued by scenes of her death, and in order to protect her he needed to be close to her. There was a little spark of hope in the back of his head that still clung to the image of an angel; that maybe her forgiveness could somehow heal him. He started after her.

"Serena, I've come to apologize."

She sniffled and kept on walking.

"Serena wait," he pleaded grabbing onto her hand trying to turn her around to face him.

"Nothing that you have to say to me, could possibly interest me," she said with as much venom as she could muster, trying to maker her message clear;_ leave me alone!_ He obviously got it, but refused to acknowledge it. It surprised her to see a golden determination shining in his eyes, ensuring he wouldn't be easy to get rid of.

"I know, but you're going to hear it anyway."

The nerve of the man! "Like hell I will," she said beginning to walk away from him again into a more public area of the park. A few couples were milling about here in and there, but most had been driven away by the cold.

Behind her she heard Darien take a breath of the refreshingly cold air around them, right before her eyes became as big as saucers.

Darien grabbed her hand again and spun her around again. Serena getting ready to lay another slap on him, but this time on the other cheek, froze with what she saw before her. Darien was on his knees before her still clutching her hand, looking up at her with his eyes filled with remorse and regret. He didn't seem to notice the few other people milling about around them; in fact he seemed to have eyes only for her.

"Serena, yesterday I was the most hateful, horrible person in the world."

Serena almost frowned; the words came so easily to him, as if he condemned himself often.

"I was an asshole and my behavior was unforgivable, especially towards you. I could kill myself a thousands times over because of the way I acted yesterday. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you, and you had every right to say the things you said to me."

Serena waited, faintly realizing that she was holding her breath. By now everyone had left the park, and snow had begun to gently fall again. But she didn't care about any of that right now, she couldn't look away from Darien's eyes, as he practically laid himself bare for her; to accept or reject, to forgive or forget.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness and I know that, but I would condemn myself for eternity if I didn't give you the apology you deserved…I'm sorry Serena."

There was silence. "Why?" She breathed, barley believing what was happening.

He looked away in shame, "I was having a bad day." Even he could realize what he said was an excuse, and a childish one at that.

"So I've heard," Serena said a little clipped, her annoyance creeping in on her. "How can you expect me to forgive you if you didn't have a good reason for being so mean to me? Do you do that often? Subject people to your bad moods?"

"No, it's not like that," he insisted.

"Then what?" she asked tugging her hand out of his grip. She had every reason to doubt his sincerity, and frankly she couldn't even begin to respect someone who didn't fight to be completely understood. Miscommunication was the road to ruin; things had to be set right.

"What do you expect? For me to lay my whole life's story out for you?" he asked bitterly.

"No, but I deserve something from you."

When he didn't respond she turned and began to walk away, disappointment a bitter stone in her stomach. What had she expected? There was no way a man like Darien was ever going to share himself with anyone. She pitied the girl who had her heart set on him.

"Yesterday was the anniversary of my parents' deaths…"

That stopped her cold; she whirled around to see him still kneeling there in the snow, a bitter anguish on his face. She waited for him to finish.

"…and it was my fault."

As quickly as that she was standing before him again, "How old were you?"

"Six, but that's no excuse." His eyes were squeezed shut against the memories, trying to block them out. Each word felt like a drop of water from a clogged up faucet, and if too much escaped the dam would burst. If this is what it took for her too forgive him, for him to keep her safe, he would do anything.

"You can't possibly blame yourself for you parents' death. You were so young, nothing you could've done—

She stopped seeing the seething self-hatred churning in his eyes; he did blame himself.

"We were driving in the mountains and I wanted to go faster, my father obliged me, and then we were sailing off the edge into the ocean."

She could see what he was trying to hold back, a flood gate. She understood men and their need for their dignity, and she would grant it too him. What he had given her was more than enough, much more than she'd ever expected. This time she took both of his hands and kneeled down in front of him, she saw his eyes light up in surprise.

Darien was overwhelmed by the kindness in her eyes, wondering why she would ever feel the need to give him something so precious. Just like before, everything seemed to freeze around them, the only thing that kept moving was the falling snow; she captivated him.

"I also owe you an explanation."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him with a chilled finger against his mouth. He saw in her eyes that she was determined, and that she would not let him go until she'd given a little bit of herself in return. As if she understood what it took for him to say what he had.

"I slapped you the other day because…my past isn't exactly a clean slate either." She smiled softly, and Darien latched onto her expression like a drowning man.

"I was four when my father murdered my mother, in a drunken rage. She was leaving him and taking me and my little brother with her…before he broke down the door to the bedroom she put us out onto the fire escape and locked the window."

Darien watched her intensely, her expression had changed to a look of sadness, but it was a light sadness that came from things you knew you couldn't change. It didn't carry the same weight as his grief that had seemed to consume his whole life.

"We lived on the streets until the foster care system got a hold of us. I had to care for my brother and myself; they tried to constantly separate us. They didn't think I was capable of taking care of him…and maybe I wasn't, but I wasn't going to let him go. When I was twelve, my brother was eight a home was found for us. These foster parents loved my brother and he was happy, so we decided to stay put. For me, I've never been able to fully shake off the past, but I'm comfortable with our parents, and I can kind of live my own life now."

How did she let go of something like that? How could she talk about it so lightly, when it was agony for him to say one word about his parents, and she had lost so much more than he.

She leaned closer to him there faces only an inch apart and she whispered to him, "Sometimes we have to learn how to let go."

He felt like he was choked up, there was a lump in his throat that he couldn't seem to swallow. How could a girl so small, so insignificant in the idea of the universe have such an effect on him? It stunned and humbled him; this girl truly was an angel.

"Oh, and I forgive you."

He looked up at her seeing a radiant smile spread across her face; it was like the sun coming out from behind the storm clouds. He found himself smiling back, that weight on his shoulders gone forever. He let out a little laugh thinking of the vast powers Serena seemed to have.

"You know the first time I saw you, I thought you were an angel."

She blushed; it was one of the prettiest things he'd ever seen. "I'm assuming that was before you started yelling at me."

"Yeah."

They both rose dusting the snow off of them and new kind of understanding was evident between them, Serena felt as if she'd connected herself to him somehow. When Darien reached into his pocket and pulled out her tissue she burst into laughter and snagged it from him to blow her nose.

He returned her smile, "You know. There's this café right across the street were I could buy another packet for you."

Serena had never felt happier in her life, "I would love that."

--------------------

Not only did they buy several more packets of tissues for Serena, but they also ended up getting big mugs of hot chocolate and a brownie to share between the two of them.

Serena was feeling warm and fuzzy all over and perfectly content to sit there watching the snow fall outside, with the most perfect companion she could ask for.

Now they talked about themselves, where they went to school, what they did in their free time. It was soon discovered that they had a common interest in books.

"I noticed you had books of crystals, are you interested in geology?" Serena asked taking a healthy sip from her mug.

"No, I'm afraid I'm looking for information about a specific crystal."

"What's it called?" Serena asked her interest immediately captured.

"The Silver Imperium Crystal."

The name brought a spark of memory, "I think that crystal was mentioned in ancient mythology."

"Really?" Darien asked just as interested as her now, he'd never thought of taking that approach before.

"Yeah, I saw it mentioned in another book I'd considered buying, I could look into it for you."

"That would be brilliant," he said reclining back into his chair. A glance at the clock in the wall told him he was late for an appointment. "I'm sorry Serena, but I'm late for a meeting."

"It's alright, as long as I can finish the rest of the brownie."

"Be my guest," he said as she began to gobble up the desert. "Serena, I want to give you my cell phone number ok?"

"Sure," she said wiping away the remnants of the brownie from her face. His voice had turned a bit serious, making her wonder what was going to come next.

"Just in case…if you ever need something, or if you're in any sort of trouble, you can always call me."

"O-Ok, you can have mine as well."

After they exchanged numbers Darien asked, "Maybe we could met up tomorrow, at the arcade?"

"Sure," Serena said eagerly, and offered him one last smile before he left the café.

-------------------

Darien walked into the warm interior of the shrine, with a sigh of relief; it really was getting cold outside.

"It's about time you got here," was the greeting he received from an annoyed Raye who was forever pinning for his company.

"Sorry, lost track of time," he said shrugging out of his jacket. In the room were four high school girls and two cats, most people wouldn't believe it but those four girls plus him was all the was protecting the earth from paranormal threats. Each girl was a guardian of a planet, they didn't know if there were any others like them out there. They only accounted for half of the Solar System.

Since the defeat of the negaverse their meetings had become sparse. One of their missions had been to find the legendary Moon Princess, and with her the Silver Imperium Crystal, but when they discovered he was Prince Endymion, that mission had faded into the back round. Only because of Endymion's urgings did he continue to search for the two of them, though his searches were proving fruitless. The fact that an official meeting had been called meant something serious was going on.

The two cats jumped onto the table and the black one, Luna, began to speak, "I'm afraid that we have discovered a new threat to Earth."

Darien listened with a sinking heart.

"There is an abnormal asteroid approaching the Earth and we have detected life, along with negative energy on it. Why they come we don't know, but they are not steering away from Earth, and if they intend to make contact with us we can expect the first intercourse tonight."


	4. Chapter 3: A Legend

Sorry it's a bit late tonight guys, but I got it out as fast as I could, I had blasted English homework. I'm happy I was able to get it out and I hope that some of you can enjoy it tonight My next chapter might be coming out a bit slower because I'm hitting a little road block. But bear with me, you'll see it soon enough. Enjoy! **Read below to see my response to your review.**

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Dertupio:** No problem. Basically Luna never found Serena, ergo Sailor Moon was never awakened and she remained a normal girl. The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask defeated the negaverse when they discovered that Tuxedo Mask was Prince Endymion, and he used the power of the Golden Crystal to defeat the negaverse.

**Miss Kathaine:** Here it is, hope you enjoy!

**Serenity-hime: **Wow! I swear it's like you read my mind sometimes I fully intend to insert fluffy moments whenever appropriate; they all make us feel warm and fuzzy. Whenever I read your reviews I just have to smile, it's like your psychic! Lol, I hope that I will be able to keep impressing you. I won't kill myself I promise, I'm going to slow down a little bit after this chapter, but the chapters will keep coming. Once again, I'm so glad to be hearing from you, it really does brighten my day!

**delphis865: **To answer your question Luna just never found Serena, she found one of the other scouts instead. Sailor Moon never woke up. If you have any more questions please feel free to ask, Thank you so much for the review!

**Nandini709:** The scouts and Tuxedo Mask were able to defeat the negaverse once they discovered that Darien was Prince Endymion, and he used the Golden Crystal to defeat the negaverse. I'm glad that I was able to move you so much, it truly warms my heart

**ViscountessKiera: **You could write a chapter a day…if only we had that kind of time I wish I had some free time, but hey we can accomplish anything we put our minds too!

**merangelgal:** Thank you so much, I'm very happy to be hearing from you again! I'm glad I was able to make my descriptions accurate I know my wording a bit off, but I haven't been able to send these to my editor because I've been too eager to post them. Bear with me, thanks for all the reviews; I'm hoping that the rest of my story can live up to your expectations.

**Chapter 3: A Legend**

_A thousand years before the dawn of time, there was civilization. Every planet was inhabited and other galaxies were in contact with ours. It was the height of peace and prosperity; it was the Silver Millennium. _

_Our legend surrounds our planet Earth and our celestial satellite the Moon. The Moon was the most powerful being in existence because they held the Silver Imperium Crystal that had been gifted to their rulers by Selene, the moon goddess. Gifted with this powerful object they always used it responsibly, and they waited for the day when an heir to the throne would be born that was of Selene's kin._

_The prophecy of the child said that she or he would deliver the universe from destruction. Using the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal, all would be set right, and conflict would come to an end. _

_After one hundred years of peace, war was inevitable. The people of Earth began to resent the Moon for their power. The rulers of Earth had also been gifted with a stone of great power, The Golden Crystal, by the sun god Apollo. They convinced themselves that the Moon was too powerful, and that they plotted to steal their crystal from them in order to rule the galaxy. The people of the Moon responded to the accusations of Earth with accusations of their own, soon convinced that the people of Earth wanted the Silver Crystal in order to increase their power and enslave their people. _

_It was on the same day that the Moon and Earth declared war; that a baby girl was born from Queen Serenity. Upon her entry into this world the Silver Imperium Crystal flared to life and disappeared into the body of the newborn child. The moon insignia on her forehead instead of being the golden color of everyone else's, it was a brilliant silver signifying her as Selene's direct kin, possibly the daughter of the Goddess herself. The girl was named Serenity._

_Growing up Serenity was helpless against her fascination with the one thing she was supposed to abhor; Earth. It was on her sixteenth birthday that she made her first escape to the planet in the dead of night. She longed for change; the seasons of the Earth promised her that. She wanted to bask in sunlight and dance in the rain. The unchanging face of the moon bored her so and her heart longed for adventure and love._

_Love came to her, her first night on Earth. As she danced through the gardens of the Earth Palace she stumbled upon the sleeping figure of Prince Endymion. Overcome by his beauty and her curiosity she remained by his side until he awoke. When Endymion awoke to the splendor and beauty of the Moon Princes he knew instantly who she was, and where she'd come from, but found he could not condemn or hate her._

_As the continued to converse, and meet each other secretly every night, they fell in love. So much so, that they endeavored to marry, even though the conflict between their two planets was becoming frightening. Darkness had begun to invade Earth and Endymion could see it corrupting the minds of his people, but he remained immune through his love for Serenity._

_They went to the top of Mount Avenia the most sacred place on Earth, where it was said the Gods used to hold council, and presented their marriage and predicament to the Gods. They were heard and the Gods thundered with approval of their marriage, Selene and Apollo spoke to them telling them how their love would one day save the world and all of civilization._

_Basking in the glow of their love, they married the next day. The marriage was during the day to signify that their relationship would finally be brought to light. In a sacred grove they were married by an open-minded priest with Endymion's faithful Generals keeping watch. The minuet that Serenity stepped into the sunlight her hair, which had been a shimmering silver, was instantly dyed golden by the sunlight. As a wedding gift Serenity gave Endymion the Moon Sword, made of an unbreakable metal and only to be wielded by the greatest warrior of that time._

_When finally united their two crystals within their bodies glowed so brightly it could be seen into the next galaxy. Queen Serenity immediately recognizing the calling hum of the Silver Crystal, and Endymion's parents recognizing the call of the Golden Crystal fled to the scene, where Serenity and Endymion stood triumphantly glowing with love and power._

_Their parents were enraged. The young couple tried to reason with them, tried to tell them that they were truly in love. They were still young enough to have had that feeble hope that their joining could bridge the gap between the Earth and the Moon; they soon realized they were mistaken. Their parents began making accusations at each other, weaving their own distorted opinion and idea of the situation, anything to get away from the reality that they were seeing right in front of their eyes._

_Serenity and Endymion could now see that their parents and their people would never see reason, their minds were too clouded with their hate and prejudice. In this time, theirs was a doomed love. _

_Crying out with agony when they realized that the conflict would never be resolved, that they war would go on until everything was destroyed. They saw the countless deaths of their people and behind the destruction, the darkness lurked waiting for its time when it could encompass everything, swallow it all whole._

_Knowing they could not let this be the fate of their planets and universe, they used the combined power of their two crystals to battle the darkness. They flushed it out of its hiding intending to strike it down before it gained any more power. The battle was long and grueling, and in the end the evil was driven away._

_Fate is sometimes cruel and the battle took the lives of Serenity and Endymion. Before their death they bonded with blood and wrapped themselves in their power tying their souls together for eternity so that they would always be able to find one another. They died peacefully._

_A wisp of that evil had managed to enter into the body of a young woman named Beryl. Possessing her, the evil attacked the Moon with the forces of Earth. Queen Serenity was able to destroy Beryl and the remaining evil with her own power, but the Moon was gone, destroyed._

_The Gods furious with the death of Serenity and Endymion obliterated all of mankind, for they were not ready to govern themselves or live in peace. _

_It was another one thousand years when time began that man appeared again, and one day the Gods swore that the Sacred Pair would be reborn and save the world from itself once more._

Serena closed the book with an inward sigh; _Legends Long Forgotten_ had no author or historical source a mysterious thing in itself, but it had the legend that Darien needed. Needless to say the whole tale had been a little bit surreal and scary for Serena. In all myths and legends God or other Gods had never obliterated all of man kind, even with The Flood people had been spared, there was always someone left, but in this legend…no one. Serena shivered looking longingly out her bedroom window; night always seemed to call to her with its enticing shadows and mysteries to be beholden. It was only 8:30…

Pulling on a pair of thick leggings under the long skirt she wore, as well as two more sweaters and her coat she went down stairs to retrieve her hat and gloves.

"I'm going to go out for a walk," she mumbled to her parents. They were sitting in the living room watching the news, the TV anchor squawking about the strange snow that seemed to be falling without warning and melting almost immediately for the past two days. They were a picture perfect family, she the outlier. Her foster parents confirmed that it was ok as long as she was home by nine, she left quickily trying to block out the scene she could never be a part of. Memories of her mother still haunted her, she could never be replaced.

The night and the cold air blew away the cobwebs, and her senses were clear. The wind picked up sending a gust to tickle her ankles with the edge of her skirt. The cold air didn't sting, but seemed to invite her to continue her walk deeper into the town. The dark shells of the shops around her looked like skeletons, like the ones that everyone has somewhere in the back of their closet. They seemed friendly somehow reminding her how most people simply needed a helping hand, like her, like Darien.

The cold beckoned her deeper into the town; the destruction came without warning.

--------------------

Wordlessly they pursued their adversary. They tossed their attacks at him trying to slow him down, but he was faster than he looked. They'd discovered him in the park draining innocent bystanders of energy. The guy looked human enough, but you know how it is with those monsters, appearances can be deceiving. The guy was huge like the Hulk and obviously had the same amount of strength.

"Get ready to cut him off at the intersection," Sailor Venus murmured into her communicator to Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter who had cut ahead weaving through the allies. It would happen any second now, hopefully they could back him into a corner.

"We're…"

"…a…"

"Go!"

The other three scouts ran right into their adversary's path, Jupiter launched an attack trying to make him retreat back to Venus and Tuxedo Mask. No luck, he veered to the right. Jupiter's attack pursued him, but smashed into the corner of a building sending a debris and dust flying everywhere.

The man ran away under the cover of the cluttered air, Tuxedo Mask tracked him readying attack that would take him down. There was a flash of gold and Tuxedo Mask's heart went cold. A shrilled scream pierced the night.

"We have a hostage situation!" Called Mercury.

Tuxedo Mask prayed for what he was seeing to be a dream, another vision, each second that passed gave way to his rising panic and horror.

The man was there with a grin stretched across his face, his teeth shined looking like dark metal, several were missing. His eyes were black pits, a ropy scar traveled from his right temple to the base of his neck, like someone had slit him wide open. The puckered flesh slivered. One of his massive arms was wrapped around a struggling Serena; right around her neck suspending her off the ground.

"HA Earthlings!! Who be havin' the upper hand now?" he laughed holding tight to his hostage.

"Let her go!" Tuxedo Mask was unable to keep from calling out.

"I fink not, she's my ba'gening chip. The girl obv'isly means somthin' to ya or ya would'na be havin' tha' panic look abou' ya." He cackled with a wider grin.

Tuxedo Mask felt his rage begin to slowly boil inside of him, but he kept it to a minimum, knowing that Serena's life depended on him keeping his cool. Her struggles had almost stopped now, her arms lying limp and heavy. Energy prickled in his palm ready to call his sword to him the instant he saw an opening, a hesitation.

"We'll give you what you want," Venus said calmly, "Just let the girl go first."

"Fah! You Earthlings are jus' as my master predicted," his voice oddly swinging out of his unfinished stubbly words to perfect English. "Unwilling to make sacrifices! Why not attack me and kill this one girl to save the many others that **I will kill.**"

He laughed, "That's no the reason I came for, ths' time. I gots a message from my masta' for ya." He took a moment to compose himself as if he was trying to remember everything that he needed to say; that moment was all Tuxedo Mask needed. His sword was in his hand in an instant and he was slicing at his opponent.

--------------------

She was dying. Her throat burned. Her limbs dangled lifeless. Her vision swirled in and out. Black spots fogging everything. They were saying something. It all sounded so far away. Who were they? Who… was holding her? Her lungs…were going to burst…Her chest…ripped open…Would…she ever…see Darie—

--------------------

The man's scar tissue moved and something black and metal burst out of it parrying with Tuxedo Mask's sword. A metal shard was protruding from his face. He cackled evilly, but then he looked confused that Tuxedo Mask's sword hadn't broken. Mars's attack hit him from behind, he yelled the metal protruding from his face turned to liquid and morphed into a shield that Mars's fire couldn't penetrate. Tuxedo Mask didn't care about that, he'd dropped Serena who lay unmoving on the ground. He snatched her up and ran as fast as he could trusting the scouts to finish him off.

He felt the park was far away enough and he laid Serena on the ground, her vitals had crashed, she wasn't breathing.

"No, No!" He breathed. Bending over her and pinching her nose he breathed air back into her lungs, forcing them to expand. He pushed rhythmically on her chest, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest, skipping a beat for every second that she didn't breathe.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

"NO!" He insisted, "You can't die!"

"Breathe!" he demanded rolling her onto her back and smacking her in the middle of her back. Her violent coughs answered him.

"Serena?!" He exclaimed turning her back over and cradling her face in his hands. She croaked and Tuxedo Mask had never been more relieved or scared in his life. A couple small tears leaked out of the corner of his eye, but he wiped them away.

"Can you hear me? All you have to do is nod."

With difficulty she did, her eyes weren't open yet.

"You can't go to sleep; I want you to stay with me ok?"

She nodded again.

"Alright, just relax."

Taking off his gloves Tuxedo Mask let lose of the caged energy inside of him. Directing it to his hands they glowed a pail golden, he placed them gently on Serena's neck. His healing energy poured into her relieving the pain, the bruising, the headache and the legarthy. She let out a soft sigh as the pain floated away from her; healing had always been his talent.

He withdrew his hands when she moaned softly; his heart went back to a steady rhythm. The image of her lifeless body was still glued to his eyelids; he'd saved her this time. _And I will save her again, _he thought with conviction. Serena would not die.

She sat up shaking her head, trying to take in her surroundings, she was in the park. She looked at her savior, it was Tuxedo Mask. She'd heard much about him, and his devilishly handsome looks from the fawning schoolgirls; they didn't do him justice. He looked up at her from behind the mask and their eyes met, and held.

The snow gently began to fall.

"You were almost lost," he said his voice pained. Her heart seemed to flutter at his voice and the pain in it. He cared.

"I was?" She said softly, he'd done something, she could ever talk normally. Not a common occurrence after being suffocated to death.

He nodded tersely. "You should no longer be out at night. The Earth is not safe right now." Something grabbed his hand, he lifted his eyes, Serena was there before him grasping his hands, on her knees sitting on her feet. Her eyes warmed with gratitude and life, showing no terror in what had happened only moments before.

"Thank you," she said tenderly, "Thank you for saving my life."

Everything seemed light and fuzzy. Unreal and dream like; there was a tingling on the back of her neck. Something…something…

"You're welcome," he murmured.

They were both standing on their knees now, in front of each other, their hands still clasped. How had they gotten here, neither of them knew. That little moment of time had passed without either of them knowing, had they voluntarily gotten here…or had something, someone else…

Her hands brushed his cheek cradled it gently, her other hand reached for his hair; his top hat landed with a muffled thud on the snow covered ground. Her head was tilted up to his, how had they gotten so close again? His hidden eyes behind his mask were stormy and cloudy, the gathering before the storm with gusts of warm sprinkled air.

She looked just like the angel the day he met her. Her cheeks were flushed, her golden hair pooling on the ground around them. She was irresistible.

With a little epiphany Serena realized they were in the same position that she and Darien had been in earlier that afternoon, his lips were coming towards hers—thought not possible. Only. Sensation.

Her lips were cold, but his were warm, so very warm. It was tentative; her hand was brushing through his hair, their lips brushing ever-so-gently like the wings of a butterfly. A tingling rush traveled through her whole body, every nerve ending brought to complete awareness and waiting with anticipation. Her tongue darted out lightly tracing the outline of his lips; it turned into something different.

Heat. Lightning. Their mouths were fused together, the tingling turned to molten heat and lava, like golden honey heating and pooling somewhere warm. His tongue pushed into her mouth stroking hers with a mastery that made her moan. His hand cradled the back of her head holding her still for his exploration.

She tasted like strawberries and starlight, an explosion in his mouth, his whole body. He couldn't get enough. They were like two people possessed, like lovers lost and found by chance. And this brief chance was all that they were ever going to get.

His arms coiled around her waist bringing their bodies together to mesh and meld. Her own curious hands delved inside his jacket finding hard muscle and warm man. Her lips were warming under his. His thigh slid between her open legs, bringing them closer and closer. Serena craved the contact; it had been so long since she'd even truly touched another human being. The warmth was soothing and exciting.

They were a perfect fit, soft woman sinking under hard male, but the tenderness, the love was there, shrouding them like a cloak and pushing away the outside world. Light and dark, a pair that was meant, destined to be.

It was the cold that brought her back, maybe them both back. The airy snow floated down from the sky, but there was a lot more, coming in thicker clouds. Stealing one last kiss as light and subtle as gossamer, they gently pulled apart.

As they stood never taking their eyes from each other, it wasn't awkward, and the charge between them had lessened, somewhat. Serena picked up his top hat dusting the snow off of it, and handing it back to him. He took it; reaching within his jacket he extracted a single perfect rose, offering it to her.

Serena took it, holding it as if it were made of glass, keeping it close to her incase the wind tried to snatch it away. She looked back up at him and he said, "You should be getting home."

"I should," she agreed.

He offered her a small smile that seemed very familiar, then turned and walked away into the clouds of snow. Standing there starting after him, Serena had the strangest feeling that someone or something else was at work here. It almost felt like…

Fate.


	5. Chapter 4: Room to Grow

My streak has ended! Sorry this took me a couple days to get through, plowing through writer's block can be difficult sometimes It's not that I didn't know where to take the story, I had so many possibilities that I had to pick which way I wanted the story to go; which is a lot harder than it sounds. At long last the chapter is now out, so please have fun with it, and I will begin working on Chapter 5. Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon

**Serenity-hime: **Thanks, I'm glad I could make you laugh, originally I decided to have that yoma (he's not really a yoma, but not a human…so I think I might refer to him as such to avoid confusion) would talk like that, but I had him swing back into perfect English because I couldn't figure out how to abbreviate the longer word in the next phrase, so thus he gets a swinging accent. It actually turned into a really great idea, and I'm glad it worked out.

I'm glad that I could make you smile; you make me smile whenever I get to read your reviews. You really should stop reading my mind, you never know, you might be spoiling the story for yourself without even knowing it! I know how you feel, I did consider having Serena refuse him, but the point I was trying to get across, was that it might've been Serenity and Endymion resurfacing in them, and it was Serenity and Endymion who were kissing, not Serena and Tuxedo Mask. I wasn't sure if I made that clear enough, but I wanted it to be implied and not just put it out there.

I tried to get this out as soon as I could, but you were right about me I love to make sure that my story keeps the same quality from chapter to chapter. I was intending to keep this story as innocent as possible, especially in the kissing scene. I could've had it extend into and more mature scene, but I thought that if they started mindlessly groping each other it would just spoil and cheapen the mood; at least within this story. I'm glad that I have good imagery, hopefully I can keep it up

Thank you so much once again!

**x.spanish.eyes.x: **Serena will discover who Tuxedo Mask is soon enough, but not in this chapter I'm afraid.

**TokyoLi: **I'm glad I'm keeping you interested; I'll try to throw in a few more twists for ya!

**Dertupio: **The senshi were battling the yoma, they come more a bit later.

**ViscountessKiera: **Don't worry we're all saps on the inside, I hope your class went ok

**merangelgal: **More fluff is of course on the way, this is a romance fic

**rosebudjamie: **Serena begins exhibiting preincessness soon enough, be patient and all will be revealed in time.

**MoonPrincessMagic: **Thank you, I can't wait to see your review for the next chapter!

**Chapter 4: Room to Grow**

What to do?

She didn't know what to do. Lying on her side Serena clutched her pillow to her chest sinking into the plushy softness; trying to make her mind do the same thing. The Saturday morning sun shined feebly through her bedroom curtains; the house below her was already up and running. She could hear the static from the TV and the sizzling sound of food being cooked, but nothing stirred her from her bed, or from her jumbled thoughts.

It was hard for her to form a coherent thought, her mind was buzzing, filled with images of Darien and Tuxedo Mask. Her head was too full, what was she supposed to do? She'd made no promise to Darien, Tuxedo Mask was a stranger, heck she was a stranger to herself! Something had been different last night, something…something…

She couldn't grab onto it! It eluded her, it was evasive and hidden, slipping from her grasp the second she thought she had it. Serena moaned, what was happening to her? An image clouded over her eyes.

She was standing at the edge of a ravine, it was dark, and she couldn't see the bottom. The wind swayed her body back and forth as if representing her own indecision as she was repetitively pushed almost over the edge. Below her the darkness stretched on endlessly, she was sure that death waited for her at the bottom. Looking behind her the land was dry, barren, and desolate; was surviving really any better? The wind decided for her.

A powerful gust sent her plunging over the edge into the ravine, darkness surrounded her. She was sure that she would keep falling forever and she would never see anything every again, only darkness.

There was a light, a pinprick that grew larger and larger as she fell. Serena knew that it would be Darien who was waiting to catch her at the bottom. Jumping up from her bed she began to hastily throw on clothes, it was already pretty late in the day. As she franticly dashed around the house the only thought in her mind, was that she had to see Darien.

--------------------

"Did you engage them?"

"I did my lord, I'm fraid the' waz a bi't mo' formidable than I expected," he said patching up the last of his wounds. Standing up and stretching out his huge body he cracked his neck, "They won't be takin' me by surprise again."

"I'm sure they won't. Did you manage to pick up the energy signal we were looking for?"

"Naw, theres way mor' than we eva expected. Tha wholl' planet is ove'r pop'ulated."

"So you couldn't detect a thing?"

"I waz able to detect faint traces of what we're lookin for, all the traces where within the city."

"Good. We'll narrow it down through physical appearances, and age."

"What is it that you wish sir?"

There was silence for a few moments he spoke, "Send out some of the boys. This is a surveillance mission only; make sure you make that very clear. You know what we're looking for, find out where they gather, what their schedule is. You are to compile a plan where we can isolate them, and put them through the test."

"Who'll be doin the testing, my lord?"

"The Hags."

"A'right them my lord, it will be as you say."

-------------------

She was running again. It was different this time; she wasn't running away from herself, her life, or anything else because she was too weak and depressed to face it. This time she as running towards something, towards the light at the end of the tunnel, and she intended to meet it head on. Darien offered a reprise from the loneliness, from the sorrow, and the monotony; she wasn't going to let him or this chance slip by her.

Skidding around the corner Serena saw the arcade and took off in another full blown sprint. Her heart was pounding and it wasn't just from the running, the doors of the arcade swung open before she reached them; someone was coming out!

_Oh no! That's a little kid!_

Serena immediately decreased her speed and jerked her body to her right in order to keep from running into the poor little five year old that had come skipping out of the arcade. It wasn't enough, she had too much momentum, luckily no one was hurt, but she landed flat on her face inside of the arcade doorway.

"Oww…" She moaned sitting up and rubbing her nose.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry," the mother of the five-year-old exclaimed sure that her daughter had done something to trip the young lady that was sprawled on the arcade floor.

"No, no ma'am." She insisted hoping she hadn't attracted too much attention to herself. "It was entirely fault really; I just recently discovered that apparently I'm a terrible klutz. Someone even told me that I would mow down a little old lady one day."

"That I did. Though it looks like you want to add little children to your victim list first."

Serena whirled around in her sitting position on the floor a blush already coloring her cheeks. Now instead of one hand she had two covering her nose; as if that would somehow hide from him why she was sitting on the floor. Glaring at him for poking fun at her, she quickly turned back around to apologize to the mother, who assured her no harm had been inflicted.

Serena let out a sigh of relief as the mother left with her daughter in one piece, "Maybe you're right, I'm a menace to society," Serena said getting ready to finally get on her feet again.

She was suddenly scooped up before she could do it herself, letting out a squeal at the sudden movement she turned around and her injured nose smacked into Darien's hard chest. She pulled back nursing her poor nose once again and glaring accusingly at him. He only smiled, and pulled out a band aid from his pocket.

"What are you? A walking First Aid kit?" Serena snapped, "And you can put that away, I don't need it. My nose hurts, but it's not scratched."

"On the contrary I think it's totally necessary, it will help contain swelling. Normally a small cast or gauze would serve better, but since I don't have any of those on hand…"

The unnerving bastard, he was just messing with her! "Yeah, right." Suddenly, he was pressing the band aid over her nose, Serena jumped back with another squeal of surprise.

"You jerk! Now people are just going to stare at my face!"

"And you'll have to tell them the remarkable story about how you got your nose injury, it should be quite entertaining."

"Maybe for you!"

"And for everyone else who has to listen to your story."

"Oh! You…you…" Serena said feeling her hands curl into fists again; she seemed to do that a lot around him. She did a lot of things around him that she didn't usually do. Like blushing, yelling, running into people, and inflicting physical pain upon unsuspecting citizens; including herself. She acted more…human around him, and she was more alive than she'd ever been in her whole life. However, now she was just trying to come up with a sufficient name to call him that didn't sound childish and stupid, even though she knew he was just teasing her. Surprising, right now she was lost for words.

Feeling in a very playful mood, Darien leaned in towards her unleashing the full power of his incredibly good looks and irresistible charms on her. She immediately tesnsed up at his close proximity and a rosey blush was beginning to rise her cheeks again.

"You know…you look incredibly adorable today."

She deflated like a balloon, "That's unfair; I can't stay mad at you when you make comments like that."

"Hey, I only speak the truth."

And he did; the minute she'd tripped into the doorway Darien felt like he'd been hotwired. Immediately rushing over to her, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her, he still couldn't now. She'd forgotten her coat today and as a substitute she was wearing a humongous green sweater than she was positively swimming in. One of the shoulders was slumping off, and he could see she had on possibly two other sweaters under it. A fuzzy aqua scarf wrapped around her neck and a matching pair of mittens covered her hands. Her hair was down and fell to her calves; it had a slightly disarrayed look about it, she'd obviously been in a rush. She was right; the band aid did draw attention to her face, especially her cute button nose and the enchanting light blue eyes above it.

"Well you look dashingly handsome today, as usual; you probably look like that everyday, it's obviously one of the gifts God gave you. To be impeccably good looking without ever trying." She said with a little mocking tone in her voice, but it was teasing too, she was obviously ready to play as well.

"Don't forget intelligent, generous—

"Grumpy, rude, and overbearing."

"Hey, I'm not always like that, you caught me on a bad day."

"Well," she said smiling up at him, "I guess you'll have to prove me wrong, change my opinion of you. Show me the true gentleman under that arrogant façade."

"With pleasure," he returned her smile, "How do you propose I start?"

On cue Serena's stomach rumbled, she covered it a blush staining her cheeks again.

"You didn't get breakfast did you?" Darien accused.

"I didn't, I just rolled out of bed forty-five minutes ago, and I was in a rush to get here."

"Well then, we'll have to treat you to Andrew's fabulous breakfast menu; it's sublime."

Warmth seemed to take residence in her chest, "You know…I've never eaten at the arcade before."

"You been depriving your taste buds, you poor thing."

Darien grabbed her hand, and Serena grabbed back following as he began to pull her over to a booth near Andrew's counter. Unfortunately, they were stopped along the way.

A dark haired girl approached them with an annoyed and pinched look on her face; she was flanked, so to speak, by three other girls. Serena immediately recognized them as fellow students at her school. Their names eluded her but Serena began to get skittish, the feeling she always got when she was approached by a group of people. One-on-one she could handle, at least sometimes, but when she had to deal with a group; Serena fell apart, especially when it was a group of girls. But when you had a group of girls approach you when their leader had that kind of look on her face it usually meant bad news for you anyway. It wasn't that she was scared or intimidated, Serena just hated the feeling of being outnumbered; one against many. By their body language Serena could tell they knew Darien, but that didn't make her any less nervous.

"Hello, Darien," the girl said a little too sweetly to be polite. A horrible thought occurred to Serena, what if this girl was his girlfriend!? If she was then she had ever right to be mad, Serena felt a blush of shame begin to heat her cheeks, until Darien answered in a perfectly pleasant tone.

"Hello Raye, can I help you?"

"Well, you just left so suddenly from our little…meeting I just wondered what had called away your attention."

Darien happily presented Serena who began to squirm and sweat under the scrutiny of all four girls; no doubt they could make life very miserable for her.

"How interesting," Raye gritted through her teeth, Darien seem to notice her anger at all, "Now that that's over and done with we should probably get back to what we were doing." She looked at Serena, "It's very important mind you, I wouldn't want to tear Darien away from one of his…_friends_ unless it was of the utmost importance."

Serena frowned at the tone of Raye's voice and what she implied, seeing the disgusted look Raye cast at their clasped hands; Serena gripped his a little tighter.

"I had the impression that we were finished, we weren't even talking about what we'd come here to discuss."

"That's beside the point," Raye insisted, she huffed, "Darien could I talk to you for a moment, alone please."

"No problem, Raye." Darien gave Serena's hand one last squeeze before following Raye several feet away, leaving Serena with the other three girls. Serena knew Darien hadn't done it on purpose, but she began to sweat as the other three stared her down.

"You got to our school don't you?" Asked the blonde.

"Yeah, I do." It was happening that claustrophobic feeling, the feelings of being bombarded, crushed from all sides.

"Little mousy thing in the corner most of the time," observed the brunette. Serena didn't respond. Everything time this happened she retreated into herself, observing things with a clinical eye trying to dissuade her attackers any way possible. It was her defense mechanism and she knew it.

"I've seen your test scores, they're very impressive," said the one with blue hair, she remembered her name, it was Amy. "You must study really hard."

"I do thanks." Stage Four in Kohlberg's Theory of Moral Development, Serena mused, the stage you reached when you were going into your pre-teenage years. Orientation toward authority, maintenance of the social order, doing your duty, staying to rigidly fixed rules not attempting to change them, respect for authority and majority rule. The point was that even though it was nice of Amy to try and extend the hand of kindness she would without a doubt just fall behind the other two, and they observed her with appraising hostility. Yes, definitely a Stage Four.

"Anyway," the blonde said Amy obediently falling silent as expected. "Our friend Raye's been interested in Darien for a very long time, has had her eyes on him for a while." Her flashy yellow jewelry was hurting Serena's eyes. Yellow was the color of: joy, happiness, and optimism, but also the color of: dishonesty, cowardice, deceit, and hazard.

"They suit each other perfectly, like they were made for each other. It would be wrong to get in the way of true love so-to-speak."

"We'd just appreciate it, as would Raye, if you'd leave Darien alone," said the brunette. Her legs were in a wide stance like she was getting ready to butt Serena down. Ram-like appearances and actions suggested strength, but always in a bad way if they were used wrong. Heck they could probably make her into a tragic heroine!

Serena shook her head trying to dispel her clinical assessments; she hated it when people tried to push her around. She didn't mind as much at school, it was the expected hierarchy of high school life, but to try to do it in public. She refused to be intimidated.

"I think it's very childish of you to presume that you can tell me how to run my life."

The blond and brunette gasped in outrage; Amy looked a bit panicked. Serena continued without pause.

"I don't know you and I don't know your friend. I don't like you, but I don't hate you; in fact I have no opinion on you whatsoever except from what I can deduce from philosophical studies. I don't care about anything you have to say to me, if you want to get in my face and tell me who I can't talk to; you're just wasting your time and mine. I can spell it out for you again if you need me to." Serena said coldly.

"Why you little--, the brunette muttered her hands clenching into fists.

"You are mean girls and I don't think I wish to talk to you ever again," Serena said turning away from them. She walked towards Darien and Raye and saw that Darien had also left his conversation leaving a seething Raye behind.

"C'mon Serena," he said grabbing her hand again and leading her to the booth they'd been originally headed for. Serena felt all of the tension drain out of her as Darien pulled her along; it really hadn't been worth it getting upset at those girls.

"You left me to the wolves you know," Serena said as they sat down, looking at the menus in front of them.

"Really?" Darien said raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what did they say to you?"

"To stay away from you, I told them they were wasting their time."

Darien smiled, and Serena felt like she was glowing again, all the tension and anger of what had happened didn't seem relevant anymore.

"And what about you?" Serena asked.

"Well," Darien mused reflecting on the conversation.

_"Darien, I think that girl is interested in you!" Raye had exclaimed._

_"I know, I'm interested in her as well."_

_Raye looked positively livid, "Well, you can't be interested in her. You've got responsibilities; she will distract you from them."_

_"Don't try to tell me about my responsibilities Raye. I know that you like me, and I've told you several times that I am not interested in you in that kind of way. There's nothing else I can do to make my feelings anymore clear, it's up to you to deal with it."_

"The same thing, that you were bad for me. Raye has always been more than interested in me, but I've never returned it."

"Bah! I'm sure you have women falling all over you, her life must be very hard."

Darien laughed, "What about you? Have I enchanted you with my killer personality yet?"

"Not in the least," Serena said still looking over the menu, but she was lying. There were so many parts to Darien and she wanted to know them all. She wanted him to know everything about her. She'd never had a chance to actually talk to someone, about…well everything. "I want to tell you something," she said, "Well a lot of things."

"Go ahead," he said with an encouraging smile.

"I am a totally un-social person. I don't talk to anyone at school, I don't have any friends, and I've never felt the need to gain any. Everyday after school I come here and sit in the booth in the very back doing my homework, trying to create the impression to everyone, my parents, and myself that I belong. My life is one endless broken record replaying itself over and over again until I can hardly stand myself. I examine everyone that approaches me with a clinical eye and study before trying to ward them off with my un-responsiveness." _Except for you,_ Serena added in her mind, Darien seemed to be the exception to everything. Her voice had gotten colder and emptier as she'd talked, until she'd felt like a hollowed out shell, a dry husk of a person.

Andrew came by their table to get their order, Serena told him her order with a dry voice, after he left silence fell over the booth. It was the first time that Serena noticed that their booth was a private one and rather reclusive. No one could see them, from any direction until they walked directly in front of the booth. The booth was a wrap around one with bright red cushions like all the rest of the booths in the arcade.

The smell of roses assaulted her senses; she looked up to see Darien sitting next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked her throat dry.

"Hugging you," he replied, as his strong solid arms wrapped around her bringing her to lean against his chest.

At first Serena was stiff with surprise; she couldn't remember the last time she'd been hugged. She put her arms around his back tentatively at first, but then she was gripping him as tightly as she could. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and her throat was raw with her cries that she was containing. A few soft sounds escaped from her as she cried into his chest all her sorrows flooding out of her in one fell swoop.

All her loneliness, her desolation was cried out of her. She was at the edge of the ravine again, but as she took the plunge darkness no longer emanated from the ravine, there was only light, and Darien was still waiting for her at the bottom. She didn't need to run away anymore, she could face everything now. She could face her life, and she could face herself, she had someone now, someone that could help her through it all. She had someone who could offer her a look at the future and show her that it had the potential to be something more that anything she'd ever experienced in her life. That there was the possibility that things could change, and she had the power to change them.

When Serena finally pulled away she felt light and airy, no longer weighed down and sad. The image of the ravine and the dark hallway were gone, in their place there were possibilities and Darien. Her body wasn't an empty husk, it was healed and waiting to be filled with hope and happiness. Serena looked up into Darien's eyes and she couldn't look away.

He reached up and offered a napkin, and she wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry, for ah, getting your shirt wet."

"Don't worry about it, you only got my jacket wet," he said shrugging it off. He pulled Serena back to him and tucked her under his arm, as if he needed her by his side.

"You know, I kissed Tuxedo Mask last night," she said softly.

"Really?" he said, not sounding accusing or surprised.

Serena mumbled an affirmative. "This morning I didn't know what to do, I was so confused. I'm not a fawning school girl, but he did save my life." _And so did you,_ Serena sighed in her mind. She owed both men her life.

"It's understandable, people do things they normally wouldn't do all the time after they've had a near death experience," his voice sounded far away. Serena was sure that the kiss had felt a lot more than a near-death impulse, but that kiss seemed so far away right now, almost like a dream. All that mattered to her now was the man in front of her.

"But…maybe I can straighten you out," he said. He gentle tipped her chin up and his lips were pressing softly against hers.

This was different, but like the other kiss is began softly, as if Darien was coaxing her into it. But then he began worshiping her with his mouth, like he couldn't believe that she was real and that he had to hold onto her forever. Serena clung to him relishing in the innocence and the sweet syrupy feeling that was running through her veins.

His warm hand gently stroked her neck coaxing a soft sigh from her, opening her mouth to his and she accepted him readily. There was an ache within both of them, this kiss soothed it and filled it with something better than they could've ever imagined. This kiss was more, this kiss was different. It wasn't the ignited passion of her first, but the sweet relishing of each other and in her chest Serena felt the warm kindling of:

Love.

As he began to pull away Serena steered his head back down for one last little kiss of her own.

"Well?"

"You taste like chocolate," was all that Serena could manage, that made Darien laugh.

Their food arrived and Andrew's smile grew radiant as he saw their intimacy. After he left Serena dug into her food conceding that Darien had been right, up until now her taste buds had been deprived.

Happiness shone inside her like the sun, but one little niggling thought kept trying too speak up in the back of her head. Darien tasted like chocolate…and so had Tuxedo Mask.


	6. Chapter 5: Next in Line

I'm so very sorry that I've fallen behind on this story, it was because of this accursed research/thesis paper that I had to write for my English AP class, it had to be between 10 and 15 pages….I was in absolute hell, and my paper actually turned out to be 17 pages. But I turned it in and now it is over with! Plus I am now on my Spring Break so I will have plenty of free time to write! Once again I'm very sorry for holding up the story and thank you to all of you that have reviewed my stories, I hope I haven't lost too many of you. **For those of you who are new to reviewing my stories don't forget to check below for my response to your review! I usually respond to every one I get! **Enjoy!

**rosebudjamie**Fortunately, I can answer your questions because they won't give too much away. Yes, Serena and the others will eventually become friends. No, Raye will not continue to pursue Darien. She's still probably going to be a little disgruntled about the whole thing but she'll get over it Let me know if you have any more questions.

**delphis865: **Don't worry, Serena and the girls will eventually get along It's going to go like this: they have a bad first impression, but a better second impression. I'm glad I could answer your questions before, if you have anymore feel free to ask! One reason this story is moving more quickly than my other ones is because I wanted it to be a bit shorter so that I can get it to you guys faster. I will continue to write longer fanfictions, but since I knew I was going to be working on this one during school I knew I shouldn't make any plans to make it extensive. I'm hoping to keep it under ten chapters, once I hit summer vacation I'm going to return to working on Silver Forest, which will be one of my longer ones, like My Beloved Pirate.

**chibiangel413**I'm glad you like Serena and Darien's characters! I try to change them up a little bit every fanfiction to make it more interesting. For this fanfiction I had to create a new enemy because whenever you use an enemy that was actually in the anime or manga I feel the need to include events that were in the anime and manga series, and sometimes that's a bit difficult, especially if they don't really correlate with my story line. You will see the enemy soon enough, possibly in the next chapter…I'm not to sure yet.

**merangelgal**Don't worry I'm sure no one catches absolutely everything, you did a wonderful job! I really don't know what I would do without you!

**kimson08**Thank you so much, I'm glad you like the chapter. I wanted to make Serena a little more mature in this fanfiction, but if you notice I do keep some of her eccentric characteristics from her original character, like the clumsiness and the love for food. To answer your other speculation Serena does on some level realize that Darien and Tuxedo Mask's kisses are relatively the same; you'll see more evidence of that in this chapter. I just haven't quite decided when and how Serena is going to discover Darien's identity so I'm kind of hinting at it, but I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do with it.

**Ayu-Chan15** I'm happy I can answer your question, some I can't answer because you know…I'd be giving stuff away. Serena will not become a scout in this fanfiction. This fanfiction isn't meant to be very long and if I made her a scout that would add on several chapters, and I don't think it would fit in with the plot that I'm going for in this fanfiction. I'm glad you like the plot thus far I try to keep my plots interesting; it makes the story more enjoyable to read. I was updating pretty fast for a while, but as you can see I lost my streak, lol. But since I'm on my Spring Break I'm hoping that I can pick up the pace again.

**MoonPrincessMagic**Oh! I'm so glad you liked my chapter, I don't like making people cry but then again I'm glad I was able to move you so I'm sorry for the delay, but hopefully I'll be picking up again, I'm hoping to have the next chapter out soon!

**Serenity-hime**You've been a busy bee! I've gotten the alerts for all the chapters you've been putting out and I can't wait to catch up on your story. Sadly, I haven't been able to read your fanfiction because of extraneous school work, but since I'm on break now I can't wait to tackle it! So I will hopefully be reviewing your story very soon

I don't really know if there will be kissing in this chapter, this ones a little more about suspense and a little action, but hopefully I can sneak some more kisses into the next chapter. I'm starting off with Serena kind of beginning to notice the similarities between Darien and Tuxedo Mask, but I'm not quite sure when and how I want her to find out. So that's still up in the air, and for now I'm having her slowly piece it together.

There will be more senshi and Serena interactions, and I've had this question a lot and they will soon be on better terms. I'm glad you looked at that scene the way you did, most of my reviewers just took it as the senshi being mean to her. The Senshi were being of course being extremely protective, but because Serena is an outsider they just came off as really mean. I'm actually interested in where their relationship will develop because in the anime and manga it is Serena who befriends all the Senshi first and this time it's kind of reversed. I'm glad you liked it

I do enjoy your predictions they're just incredibly accurate . I'm still not quite sure when and how Princess Serenity is going to come into play, but I'll figure it out. I'm afraid I have to stop here if you look down I have 10 more reviews to respond to. I can't wait to read your fanfiction and your next review!

**Nandini709**I'm glad I got past my stumbling block too, hopefully I'll be able to pick up to a chapter a day over my beak. And yes Serena and the Senshi are going to become tentative friends, but I'm afraid that not going to happen until the next couple chapters.

**TokyoLi: **I hope my chapters are still worth the wait I know it's been a while since I've updated, but hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon. Thank you so much for the review!

**Miss Katharine**I must disagree with you, I've always believed that Serena was smart, and I'm glad that I can make that evident in my fanfictions. I'm glad you liked the titles, and it does have a meaning behind it that will hopefully become evident in the story soon. I've always agonized over the titles of my stories, I felt that they have to be interesting enough to catch a reader's attention, and at the same time apply to the story in it's own special way. I usually spend at least one day thinking of what to title my stories, I'm glad that it is appreciated

**Karla: **Thanks so much for the review I can't wait to read the next one from you Even the smallest reviews make me feel wonderful. No matter how short it is it's obvious you like my story enough to drop me a line on how good you thought it was Thank you!

**Elen-Di**Oh my precious Elen-Di! Finally I can see your review thank you so much, at last your computer has stopped being evil, hopefully it will stay benevolent for the duration of this fanfiction. Yes yes! You got exactly what I was going for. During the kiss between Serena and Tuxedo Mask I did want it to feel like Serenity and Endymion were the ones in control, but I didn't want to say it out right, you know? It doesn't really matter if people got it or not, but it's nice to know at least one person did As long as people enjoy the story, and I'm glad my kisses have pleased you so far!

Don't worry the Senshi do not remain mean, they get nicer soon. It's kind of hard to explain, but if you read Serenity-hime's review of this chapter you'll see what I mean. She got how I wanted to portray the senshi and hopefully what I wanted will become more evident as Serena and the senshi become slightly better friends. Don't worry its all part of the character development, trust me

If you noticed (it's perfectly fine if you didn't) this different Serena still portrays some of the qualities of the original Serena that I find endearing. Like her clumsiness (which I can relate to), and her love of food. I kept those in there and they are evident occasionally, but I like this different Serena that I've created for this fanfiction. Like you said it will be interesting to see how she progresses. I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but you know…stupid research paper. But now that I am on my break (sadly yours is ending) hopefully I'll be able to pick up again on my writing I will be calling you…if you ever pick up your phone and I'll probably chat with you about my fanfiction and where it'll be going. Of course I won't give everything away…I want to keep you in suspense!

**Whitesari:** Thank you so much for your review, it was very thoughtful and it really did warm my heart. Thank you!

**animeflunky**Sorry for the slow update, but I will keep them coming as fast as I can! Thank you so much for the review!

**Dertupio**Yes the princess does exist in this story; she just hasn't come into play yet. I'm not quite sure when I'm going to bring in Princess Serenity but she will come in soon enough I promise

**Serra-chan**Thank you so much! I'm very sorry that this chapter took so long to come out, but you know…school, it sucks! I'm glad you like my story so far I hope I can continue to live up to your expectations.

**Princess Usako** Thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you like my story. I can't wait to hear from you again

**Chapter 5: Next in Line**

Sammy Tuskino peered around the large oak tree he was hiding behind, fumbling with a pair of red binoculars. He put them up to his face fixing them on one of the couples that were skating around in circles on the outdoor ice rink.

"I knew it!" he whispered to himself, feeling the coiling of brotherly protectiveness leap to life inside of him. For the past week his sister had proven that she could indeed be just as difficult as other women. She had been acting strangely, not like the sister her knew at all. She was out of the house more often; she daydreamed, and at times seemed completely unaware of everything that was going on around her. After speaking at length to his father about it, they'd both come to the same conclusion, Sammy had volunteered to follow his sister around and confirm their suspicion: Serena was seeing a boy; secretly.

A secret boy was worse than an acknowledged boy; the reason for this was quite obvious. Serena had something to hide, or for some reasons she didn't want to introduce this boy to the family. His father explained to him that this meant either the boy was disagreeable, or he was a fugitive. It never crossed Sammy's mind that his father could be taking things to the extreme; he was more worried about Serena than anything else. Even as he spied on his sister and her secret boyfriend, Sammy couldn't help but acknowledging that this boy was…well, good for her.

Constantly falling down on her butt and having to cling to the dark haired man that accompanied her, Sammy had never seen his sister so happy in his whole life. Normally Serena was pretty reclusive, keeping to herself and not talking much. Sammy didn't approve of this behavior either, but it had become clear to him that he couldn't provide for his sister's complete happiness. She'd always been constantly looking out for him; he wished that she would be a bit more selfish sometimes; that she would do something for herself once in a while. Now, she was happier, she was more alive. If this guy was the cause of the whole thing… then maybe Sammy could tolerate his presence in his sister's life; not that this boy would ever be good enough for her.

Lowering his binoculars Sammy turned around and headed back for the house. His sister could have her happiness, but that didn't mean she still wasn't getting the smack down when she got home.

* * *

Sipping her green tea Serena debated with herself if this could possibly the best week of her life. She Darien spent every day together for as much time as they could, basking in the ambiance of their new found relationship. Things were almost too perfect; it almost seemed to have a kind of fragility about it, as if one wrong move could shatter it all and it would blow away as easy as loose snow on the ground.

Trying not to think too much about that Serena smiled thinking back to their ice skating date. She'd made a complete fool of herself, proving that besides walking and running she had little coordination and balance. Darien had always been there to catch her, but sometimes he hadn't been quick enough, and other times she managed to take him down with her. Darien hadn't seemed to mind though, theses instances were always accompanied with a healthy dose of teasing and laughter.

"Where to now?" he asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"The park," she chirped happily, they were already very close and Serena felt the need to immerse herself in the wintry surroundings.

They walked without speaking, conversation wasn't really needed. Both of them were content to walk in companionable silence. As they walked by the lake Serena's eyes darted to the patch of sidewalk that had been witness to the many things that had been occurring in her life of late. It was the same place Darien had apologized to her, the same place she'd kissed Tuxedo Mask.

Her little dalliance with Tuxedo Mask hadn't hampered their relationship at all, Serena barely thought about it. There were times however it resurfaced, she wasn't sure if it was haunting her or trying to convey some other message. She was unsure about why she kept remembering it, and it was at the oddest times to say the least. There had been a time when she was kissing Darien; she had reached up to lightly grip his hair using it as leverage to anchor him to her. He had groaned in approval and pleasure as her nails lightly grazed his scalp, but Serena had been thrown back into her memories remembering how thick and luxurious Tuxedo Mask's hair had felt, but she wanted her time with Darien, and she didn't want to dwell on the past.

The rose he'd given her still sat in a little vase on her desk, it was alive and blooming. It reminded Serena of other magical roses, like in Beauty and the Beast. She'd been unable to get rid of it. She wondered sometimes that maybe Tuxedo Mask had managed to snag a little corner of her heart, but when she looked inside herself she found only love and devotion to Darien.

There was only one other thing that was a bit strange…it was Darien himself. He didn't seem unhappy, just stressed; at some points very extraneously so. Once she'd almost wandered into a busy street Darien had snagged her back just in time, he'd gripped her like it was the last time he'd ever be able to hold her. He'd been trembling clutching her as tightly as possible. Or even today when she'd been trying to find her balance a wayward skater had almost skated right over her hand, she probably would've lost a few fingers, but once again Darien had pulled her out of harms way. There were many other little instances that didn't mean much to Serena, but seemed to mean a great deal to Darien. These instances seemed to stress him out, and he would just latch onto her, and immediately herd her to a safer environment.

Serena wanted to ask him about these instances, but whenever she brought it up his eyes grew so troubled and frantic that she couldn't bear to continue when it distressed him so. Then there was…Serena herself.

There was a restlessness growing inside of her, she couldn't sit still anymore especially at night. She paced in her bedroom, exercised, played videogames with her brother, did whatever she could. She always had the urge to go outside, but she knew she shouldn't since it was still dangerous. The urge was becoming too strong though, and Serena didn't know how long she would be able to hold out against it. It seemed harmless, just going out for a little walk, but Serena had feeling. A feeling that the next time she went on another one of her walks that something would happen. Something…something…

There was a new strength inside of her, and she had a feeling that whatever was thrown at her next she could take it, and Darien would be there to help her through it.

* * *

Darien was sure that by now he had a head full of gray hairs, one for every instance he was sure he was going to lose Serena to the icy clutches of death. He knew that she didn't think much of what was happening to her, but he could see it all so very clearly. It was snagging her, trying to beckon her while she was unaware.

Everyday Serena became more and more precious to him, and everyday he became even more determined not to lose her, but he couldn't be with her every second of everyday. He watched her at least for half the night now, sitting outside her window until she went to sleep, and then a little afterward just to make sure she didn't accidentally suffocate herself, or something along those lines. The Scouts disapproved, they were sure that he would begin neglecting his duties to protecting the Earth, which brought another bought of problems. The enemy had been idle for the past week, like they were waiting for something, and they had no choice but to wait along with them.

Serena was his primary concern, every night after he came home most of the time he lay awake worrying and cursing the fact that Serena couldn't be lying beside him. But every time he held her in his arms, every time she laughed, or he kissed her he felt, complete. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, there were no lengths he wouldn't go to protect her.

Unfortunately, last night he'd been graced with another vision. He hadn't been plagued with visions of Serena's death, but instead Prince Endymion had appeared before him looking in no way relived, but gravely worried.

_"Things are going to get harder," Was all he said at first._

_"What do you mean?" Darien had asked hoping for more clues so that he could better protect Serena._

_"There…are some things that we will be unable to protect her from," Endymion said painfully slow as if it caused him physical pain to utter the words._

_"What!? That's unacceptable!" Darien had roared seeing her dead body flash before his eyes. "I can't believe that! I will not lose her, we will not lose her," he said with conviction._

_"Don't you think that I wish to believe the same thing!" Endymion had roared back his eyes flashing dangerously, "You know that I would give my life for her as, as would you, but we must accept that there are some things in this world we cannot protect her from. Things that have already been ingrained into her destiny by Fate herself, and try as we might, we cannot change that."_

_They had stood there for a moment, both breathing hard, and then Endymion continued sadly. "In spite of it all, we must watch her suffer; all we can do is help bear her through it."_

_Darien has roared again wishing there was something he could punch, something to take his frustration out on, but there was nothing. Endymion's hand, which was so must larger than his, had settled on his shoulder comfortingly. Darien had looked up into his eyes and was reminded of how old Endymion was. Darien had reached up his hand and placed it on Endymion's shoulder completing the circle, drawing from Endymion's endless vat of strength._

_"I…we, are _not_ going to let her go…"_

_"My thoughts exactly… all will become clear soon enough, I promise."_

Darien scrubbed a hand over her face wearily, the thought of Serena in any sort of pain made him feel like he'd shoved his own sword into his heart. Serena brought light to his world; he would not let her light be snuffed out. Darien looked once more upon her sleeping face and smiled. It had taken her a while to go to sleep, but she would be alright…for now.

* * *

"Today's the day," spoke the enshrouded figure from the throne, "I can feel it in my bones. Have you gathered sufficient evidence for our operation?"

"Yes, we've narrowed it down to one location."

"Then you will coordinate this operation, make sure it goes smoothly."

"I' will be az you say my lord. I assur' you notin will go astray."

"Good. I want results."

* * *

When Serena woke up the next morning she knew something was off within the house. In fact something had been a little bit off when she'd arrived home too. The minute she had walked through the door she had been the victim of scrutinizing looks from her brother and foster parents.

Quickly dressing for school Serena was almost afraid to go downstairs, something told her she should get out of the house as quickly as possible. It was a gut feeling, but Serena decided that she would make a quick dash for the front door and just arrive at school early.

Making sure to be light on her feet Serena had made it half way to the door after grabbing her lunch before she heard, "Stop right where you are young lady."

Serena did as she was told and slowly turned around to face her foster father. She felt more than a little awkward, they'd never really exchanged serious words, for the most part her foster parents left her alone. Being confronted with an unexpected conversation was like being put in the spotlight without warning. Not to mention her foster father didn't look too happy, he had his arms crossed and his nostrils flared.

"Umm, I-I have to get to school," she protested feebly.

"You're early, you always are. You're not leaving this house until you tell me about this… _boy._"

Her cheeks turned red, she had neglected to tell her foster parents about Darien, it hadn't seemed that important, but…apparently it was. Before she could even catch her breath the interrogation had begun.

"How long?"

"A-A week and a couple days…" Serena said tentatively.

"What grade?"

Oh, this wasn't going to go well. "…A senior in college." His face had definitely turned red.

"How…old?" He gritted out between his teeth.

"Twenty-one," Serena practically squeaked out as his face turned an even deeper shade of red.

There was silence for several moments, and her foster father seemed to calm himself… somewhat.

"I'm telling you right now that I don't approve of it. He's too old, and you are only 17 which isn't that old in the grand scheme of things. Your mother and I are going to have to insist that you bring him over soon." He paused for a moment and for a second Serena though she would be free to go, but he continued. "I guess now would be a good a time as any, but under the circumstances I believe its time you and I had a little talk."

Oh god this wasn't happening to her!

"No, no that's alright. I know all I need to know I swear." Serena said trying to back pedal toward the door, but she already knew there was no escape in sight, and she was in for the most mortifying event of her life.

* * *

Surprisingly she did make it to school on time, and to homeroom just before the bell rang. She flopped into her set wanting to melt right into the floor. Having her foster father talking to her about the birds and the bees at 6:30 in the morning wasn't the most ideal start for a day. As awkward as it was Serena heart was warmed by his actions, her foster father did care for her, just like Sammy; she'd just always distanced herself.

As her teachers voice pierced the air for the beginning lecture on the lesson Serena happily paid absolute attention hoping it would take her mind off of the fact that her foster father had warned her that they weren't finished with their conversation.

* * *

It was around the third period of the day when Serena felt an ominous chill go up her spine. Almost instantly afterward a voice crackled on the intercom echoing throughout the whole school, in a voice that was terrifyingly familiar to Serena.

"Good mornin' studens of Crossroads Hi'. I'm her' to imform' you we have taken ovr' yo' school."

First there was silence, with soft murmurs. This couldn't be happening; it was all just a joke, a prank of some sort, but it soon all became too real.

"All the exits are barred and in a couple minutes a sleeping gas will be filtering into your classrooms. The gas will do nothing but render you unconscious for an hour or two. It is durin tha time we will be comin' around to collect the studentz' we ne'd fer testin. After' ya' wake up yur free to go except for those we collect. Sweet, dreamz little youngins'."

Almost immediately drowsiness came over Serena, everyone began panicking. People were shrieking and screaming trying to fight the effects of the invisible gas. Serena tried to get to her feet and stagger for the windows, if they could get them open, maybe they would have a chance. The teachers were trying to calm the students, and the chaos did dissipate, but that was because of the gas.

Before Serena knew it she was on the floor, trying vainly to use her arms to crawl to the windows, but they became limp and useless all too soon. The door to the classroom suddenly banged open and dark figures filtered into the classroom, that's when everything went black for Serena.

_The first thing she noticed was that she was sitting on a frozen lake, the ice below her was thick, and she could hear the gentle rolling of the water beneath the ice. Snow was falling from the sky, the same gentle snow that gently scattered on her up turned face, the same snow that created a gentle transparent layer over everything; it was beautiful._

_Serena looked down and let out a gasp of surprise a blush coloring her cheeks and neck. She was wearing a wedding dress, almost as white as the ice beneath her. The many layers fluffed out around her, spread around her on the ice. The sleeves at the top slumped off revealing and accenting her pale delicate shoulders the sleeves made of some fluttery, wavy material. She was wearing a necklace with a small crystal attached at the end._

_Darien's head was in her lap, her hands were cradling his head. He looked like he was peacefully asleep and Serena gazed down at him, her heart fit to burst with happiness and love. He was dressed in a striking tuxedo, looking as handsome as ever. In his limp hand there was a white mask…it looked achingly familiar, just like the one Tuxedo Mask wore. Serena frowned at that, but her frown disappeared as Darien opened his eyes and smiled up at her._

_He lifted her left hand and brought it too his lips placing a kiss at the center of her palm and then kissing the ring on her third finger. Serena hadn't noticed it before, the ring was beautiful; her heart fluttered as she stared down at him. She wanted to say something, but was afraid that words; any words would shatter the moment. _

_Suddenly, the snow stopped, and everything fell silent and still. Serena looked around worriedly, something was coming, something was coming. Darien began coughing violently, shaking and convulsing in her arms. She cried out, trying to comfort him, to figure out what was wrong, but almost as soon as it started, it stopped and he lay still, deathly still._

_Serena looked up and a rose appeared in the air in front of her, it was the same rose Tuxedo Mask had given her, the one that never wilted or faded. But the petals began to slowly fall off. As the fell to the ice dried and dead Darien's breathing got shorter and shallower, his heart was beating slower and slower. Serena screamed and screamed, begging Darien to come back to her._

_She clutched him to her chest tears pouring down her face, there was nothing she could do. He was leaving her, he was leaving her, she was watching his life fall apart as the rose continued to die ever so slowly. She tried to wake him up, begged him to come back to her, while she stared at his paling face in horror. _

_The final petal fell, and Darien was still in her arms. Serena let out a blood curdling scream, her very soul was shredded to pieces, her life held no meaning, she clutched his dead unmoving body to her, screaming, screaming, and screaming._

_The ice below her shattered and Darien was taken from her; his body remaining on the ice while she was pulled down into the depths of the lake. Her sodden wedding dress was weighing her down, aiding the current in dragging her down. Her lungs burned, and terror clogged her mind. There was a darkness waiting for her at the bottom, it lurked and waited laughing at her as she was pulled down. Serena tried to swim, to reach for the surface, but her arms, her legs wouldn't move; the darkness spoke and cackled._

"Come to us pretty, pretty, come to us…"

_Sorrow and despair consumed her, eternity waited for her at the bottom of the lake not death, how could she go on without him. Darien…she'd already lost him, she was broken. She was broken. She was broken. Un-repairable, broken. Broken, broken. _

_The darkness held its arms opened wide as the current pulled her to her destruction._

"That's right, come to us pretty pretty, come to us…"

_The darkness swallowed her whole._

She woke up screaming.

And she wasn't the only one.

* * *

**Interesting Facts:**

I thought it would be cool to put this little tidbit at the end of this chapter, just in case my readers wanted something to laugh about. The scene with the 'birds and the bees' talk was inspired by the "Talk" that I had from my father. It was the most embarrassing moment in my whole life!

I was only in 7th grade when my father took us (me and my siblings) too a CVS and showed us where we could buy condoms…and he bought us a box of colorful condoms and at home he showed us they were supposed to be put on…using cucumbers…

I was mortified! No matter how good of a learning experience it was I'll never forget how embarrassed I was. Obviously I was not cruel enough to make Serena go through that, but that's just what inspired the scene. I hope none of you ever go through something like that. Talk to you guys next chapter! Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 6: The Searching

It took me a bit longer to get this chapter out than I expected, writing battle scenes are is not my forte. So I'm sorry if this chapter seems to be a little on the weak side, but my action scene have gotten better over time. That's why I usually stick to the romance that's what I'm really good at writing Sadly I couldn't fit any romance into this chapter, but there will be plenty in the next which I will begin to work on right away! **If you have never reviewed my fanfiction before make sure that you check below for my response to your review! **Enjoy everyone!

I do not own Sailor Moon.

**ViscountessKiera**All will be answered in this chapter! Though I'm afraid I've raised more questions than answered any with this chapter…but all will be answered in the next chapter as well! I have missed reading your reviews terribly; it's so awesome to hear from you again!

**Gabyttita**Lol, I have to admit, if that happened at my school we would probably all think that it was a joke too In fact that was one of our senior prank ideas, that we just randomly highjack the microphone during the morning announcements and say something really weird before running away again. I am glad that you were able to learn from reading my fanfiction; though I am surprised I never thought I could manage to teach anyone anything. Personally, I love my English class when we're reading good books, but I hate learning about grammar and such. Thank you so much for the review!

**MoonPrincessMagic**I guess I deserve that, I haven't updated in so long I'm not surprised you forgot about it. Hopefully I can win back your affections because I really am going to try to post as much as I can over the break. The talk scene for me was extremely awkward but at least I'll always remember it

**Serenity-hime**Same here I probably knew way more than I should've known when I was younger, but luckily I never dated anyone in middle school. Actually, I was of the opinion that there wasn't one intelligent guy worth dating in the universe. Not that any of the boys wanted to date me, I was flat chested, nerdy, and had really fuzzy hair; so the boys pretty much kept their distance.

I'm so glad to hear from you too! I've thought about you a bunch of times when I haven't been writing, but now that I have been released from school for my Spring Break, I'm hoping I can pick up my fanfictions again. Sadly I don't intend to finish Silver Forest until the summer, but that will get here soon enough. I'm trying to update as quickly as I can though. As I'm writing you this I'm on a plane that's bound for Tucson Arizona. My Dad is getting married so my siblings and I are flying out there and I'm actually supposed to be working on my speech that I have to make for the wedding. I'm really nervous; I've never given a speech before.

If you haven't seen all my reviews for your story yet they're all sitting in you inbox I was so happy when I started getting alerts for your fanfictions, I was ecstatic that you were writing again! I swear you disappeared off the face of the Earth for a while there, but it really is great to have you back (Hugs, hugs, hugs, and more hugs!) I've missed you so much!

**Elen-Di**I'm sorry I can answer none of your questions…it would be giving too much away. I'm afraid you'll just have to sit there and wonder for a little while longer. And don't worry, if I ever killed off one of our favorite characters I would kill myself. Not to worry though I would just pull a William Goldman and have a Miracle Man make a magic chocolate pill to bring them back to life

Don't worry about updates, I am able to update while I'm in Arizona and this chapter was sent off to my editor right before we left the house. I can tell you that the figure is not Diamond; I felt the need to create my own bad guy in this fanfiction. I will be calling you! To ask how you loved Enchanted! I'm glad the accent makes you laugh; spell check is driving me crazy though.

**Nandini709**Oh no! That does sound really embarrassing! When I was at my dad's house once we were going to the pool, but right before we went I got my period, which I had been expecting. So I had some tampons with me that my mom had given me, but it was the first time I had ever worn one, and…I couldn't get it to work. So I had to ask my dad about it and show him the tampon which turned out to be too big for my little 7th grade self. (Sigh) I'm sure we've all got some embarrassing stories tucked away for our children.

I don't blame you for forgetting what the story was about; I deserve that for not updating more often which I am really sorry about. I hope you guys can forgive me, but I'm going to try to post as much as possible over my Spring Break.

**chibiangel413**Don't be too worried, all of my stories have happy ending. The stories that don't end happily always make me really sad, so none of my stories end unhappily. The enemy will soon be explained, possibly in the next chapter, I haven't quite planned it all out yet.

**ally0212**Sorry about the mistakes, I didn't have time to send the last chapter to my editor because I was so excited about posting I'm sorry I've kept you waiting for so long, but hopefully I can get a bunch of chapters out during my Spring Break.

**Aleric**Most of your questions will be answered in this chapter, and the scouts will grow more interested in Serena, but not quite yet; there needs to be a bit more characters development and then they can start to get along a little better. The scouts and Serena are going to become tentative friends, but over time obviously. Your analysis about the scouts was right on the mark! That's exactly how I wanted them to be perceived, they weren't being mean just to be mean, that's just how they seemed to appear. Thank you so much for your extensive review!

**Serra-chan** Bah! My writing? Good? Lol, I'm kidding but it is really hard for me to consider my writing as fantastic as you guys say, but that's only because I'm too used to my own writing and I'm getting kind of sick of it; if you can kind of get what I'm saying. It's also because I've read so many better fanfictions than mine, so you're always constantly comparing yourself to better writers. I have to admit that my writing has gotten a lot better than when I first started writing fanfiction. One of these days I'm going to go back and edit all of my old fanfictions.

I think that dads live to embarrasses us whenever we bring a guy home. Me and my boyfriend have been going out for 3 yrs and my dad has never had a problem with him…but my mom does. I started dating him when he was 16, and the minuet he turned 18 my mom started hating him, lol. She'll get over it though.

**TokyoLi: **Gah! Huge projects suck! I'm just happy that I finished mine and it's turned in so I don't have to worry about it anymore. I sympathize with you though; I always curse my teachers when they give us these projects.

**Chapter 6: The Searching**

Serena tried to sit up immediately, but the motion sent her head spinning. There were screams all around her; high pitched wailing, bawling, sobbing, terrified screams. Once the room had stopped spinning Serena sat up, slowly this time, and looked around her.

Surprisingly, they were in the school gymnasium which was filled to the brim with students. Serena groaned, it was just her luck that she had been one of the unfortunate students taken hostage. Looking around Serena frowned as several things became clear to her. All the other students around her (including her) were all girls, they were all blonde, and they were all between the ages of 15-17. They were the source of the screaming. Most of them were clutching their friends and crying, others were just screaming because they didn't know what else to do but scream.

Serena plugged up her ears for the moment; she could feel a vicious headache coming on. All the double door exists around the gym were guarded by one man or more. Just looking at them sent chills up Serena's spine; they weren't human and they were frightening. Their general form was human enough: two arms, two legs, but that's where the similarities stopped. Their skin was dark gray and was stretched incredibly tight over their bones. Their eyes were black and they had no lips…just teeth. They each held some sort of weapon in their large clawed hands. Their eyes darted around the room; some looked like they were leering, others just looked alert.

"Rise n' shine girlies," boomed a voice from the stage, Serena whirled around and it felt like a hand was tightening around her throat. Serena didn't remember much about the night she'd almost been strangled to death, but she remembered her assailant's voice, and she knew that this was the same man. His grotesque appearance sent up another wave of shrieks and wails amongst the teenage girls. He was flanked by what Serena mistook for banshees. They weren't making any noise, but they were hovering six feet above the ground and were shrouded in black tattered cloaks. The only feature they revealed was their hands, they were knarred, disfigured, and covered with warts. As Serena stared at them the same horrible feelings from her dream came back, she felt cold, lost, and broken.

"Quiet!" The giant man yelled, and all noise ceased. "Now, her's tha deal girlies. One by on' you will come up and stan' in fron' of one of the Hags who will be testin' ya'," he glanced around the gym, and then added with an ominous crack of his knuckles, "Any trouble makes will be dealt with accordingly."

Before another volley of screams could be uttered the guards were herding them into five separate clumps that kind of took on the shape of lines. Most of the girls were still crying or moaning but didn't begin the hysterics again; probably because they feared that that would be counted as trouble making.

Serena was in the clump that was on the far right hand side of the gym, there was a lot of accidental shoving, and Serena was sent careening into the girl in front of her. The girl whipped around and helped steady Serena as she mumbled an apology. Both of their eyes lit up in surprise; it was the blonde girl from the arcade.

The girl quickly glanced over her, "You're not crying," she observed.

"Neither are you," replied Serena. Neither of them knew what to make of that, but there was no hostility between them; it seemed rather pointless to be angry at each other when their lives were possibly at stake.

"I'm Mina," the girl said sticking out her hand, Serena took it as a temporary truce and said in return, "I'm Serena."

Everyone's attention was drawn to the stage as a shrilled scream echoed throughout the whole gym. A girl was kneeling in front of one of the Hags she seemed to be unable to move as these dark snakelike tendrils surrounded her. The tendrils disappeared into her head and the poor girl kept on screaming. The Hag cackled with glee and retracted the tendrils which had been emanating from her hands. The girl fell to the ground and the Hag made a dismissive gesture with her hand. A guard near the stage grabbed the girl by her hair and dragged her to the center of the room dropping her there. The girl's friends rushed to her unconscious form and began crying trying to revive her. Other girls began to start the wailing again as they gave way to panic, but the guards urged the next five girls onto the stage and the screaming from the stage began anew.

Serena shivered, what was going on?

And who or what were they looking for?

* * *

Outside of the school gymnasium, pandemonium and panic ruled the city. All schools, including colleges were immediately shut down. All the students were sent home, parents were in an uproar. The remaining students of Crossroads high had all evacuated the school not even bothering to check the school for their missing classmates. Police surrounded the high school taking down the names of all the students that were missing while the principal tried to hold hundreds of upset parents at bay. Pandemonium.

In the midst of it all were three motionless figures on the top of the high school dressed in colorful outfits. The Sailor Scouts waited for Tuxedo Mask to join them from his college; they were sure that all the missing students were still somewhere in the school.

"The dark energy is emanating from the gym," spoke the calm and controlled voice of Sailor Mercury as she typed on her mini computer.

"Just as we thought, they never even left the school," said Sailor Mars brushing her hair out of her face.

The situation was serious; they would be going into a battle with possibly hundreds of civilians at stake and within close range of the fight. They were outnumbered and not to mention that one of their comrades, Sailor Venus, had also been take hostage; so now the scouts had somewhat of a personal vendetta against the enemy. When they had first convened on the rooftop the only they'd decided the only possible objective behind the enemy's operation was to discover their identities. For what other reason could they have, to abduct hundreds of teenage girls for their so called "testing"? What was disconcerting was that the enemy had managed to wheedle it down their school out of the hundreds of other high schools in Japan.

"There he is," Sailor Jupiter observed as Tuxedo Mask's dark figure became discernable a couple buildings away.

As Tuxedo Mask landed on the rooftop of the school his heart was twisted with anxiety. There was a perfectly good chance that Serena hadn't been taken hostage, but he had a feeling in his gut that that was not the case. He needed to get her out of there before she got hurt, or worse…

"What's the plan?"

* * *

Serena couldn't take it anymore, something had to be done. The pile of girls in the center of the gym that had already been "tested" was growing bigger and bigger. Everyone was deathly still, but still alive; it was obvious the only thing that awaited them all on that stage was unspeakable agony. Like everyone else Serena was terrified of what waited for her on that stage, but she wasn't just going to stand here. Looking at the girls who were left, their numbers were dwindling quickly, but Serena spotted a couple of girls who could prove to be her allies in her plan of action. Taking a deep breath Serena tried to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do.

She turned and began walking toward the equipment room, which a guard was stationed, but before she could even get close someone grabbed her arm and whirled her around.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mina hissed at her. Serena jerked her arm back.

"Hopefully getting at least some of us out of here."

Pasting on her most terrified expression on her face Serena cautiously approached the guard in front of the equipment room. He leered at her obviously interested as to why one the girls would dare approach him.

"I-I'm really sorry to bother you," she said her voice quivering, she twisted her hands together, "but…but…"

"Spit it out girl!" He snarled, Serena shrank back.

"I-I…Ireallyhavetogotothebathroomandtheonlyoneinthegymisinthebackoftheroomyou'reguarding."

The guard laughed at her, it was like nails scraping on a chalk board, and Serena tried to keep her face terrified and sincere at the same time.

"I don't believe you for a moment girly."

"I'm serious! You can check yourself, there's no way out of either room," she whined.

A frown crossed the guards face and her peered at her suspiciously, but then he slowly turned around and went into the equipment room. A minuet later he came back and nodded jerkily. Mumbling a thank you Serena dashed into the equipment room closing the door behind her. No one ever really used the bathroom in this room because it was so disgusting, but Serena had different plans.

Carefully creeping around the room Serena soon found what she was looking for. A bunch of metal rods about two feet long, usually they were pieced together to suspend the volleyball nets, but Serena had something else in mind. One by one she slowly picked them up and slipped them into the sleeves of her uniform top. Luckily she had worn her baggy long sleeved top today so she could fit about three in each arm and still have nothing really showing. A light sheen of sweat coated her figure, Serena was sure she wouldn't get caught, but that didn't mean she still wasn't worried. Technically, it was just like sneaking extra food into the movies, you could get away with it as long as your were inventive about it.

Making sure to keep her head down and her arms straight at her side, she dashed out of the room and past the guard who thankfully didn't pay anymore attention to her. Immediately blending into the crowd Serena slowly made her way over to the group of girls she'd been looking at before. They were all standing in a clump together and like Serena and Mina they hadn't given into the hysteria that the other girls seemed prone to.

As Serena approached the group of girls Serena recognized them as members of the softball team, and they looked at her with interest.

"Can we help you?" asked one girl politely.

"Do you guys want to get out of here?" Serena asked softly.

They closed their circle around her, and Serena slipped one of the metal rods into her hand and handed it to the nearest girl who took it and kept it discreetly in front of her. Serena passed out all the rods she had while making sure to keep one for herself.

"We should probably go for those doors," suggested one girl. The doors she was referring too were a pair of double doors that lead right outside, it would be their best chance. Serena didn't have to ask them who it would be that would make the first move, it was her idea therefore she must be the one to execute it. Serena knew that she could count on these girls, people were always going on about how tough they were and there was no way their abductors would kill them when they hadn't been brought up to the stage yet.

Slowly Serena made her way through the crowds of girls, once she neared the guard who was in front of the doors her palm began to sweat so she gripped her rod as tightly as possible. She got lucky. Another unexpected scream erupted from the stage causing the guard to turn his head away from Serena. Bringing her rod up next to her shoulder she swung with all her might.

There was a crack as her rod came in contact with the side of his head, he fell to the ground and didn't get up. Wasting no time and knowing that every second counted Serena pushed both doors open and surprisingly people reacted fairly quickly. As girls began to rush out the doors the guards were coming at them. Serena raised her rod at a guard who wasn't exactly looking in her direction and whacked him across the forehead. The guard roared and turned to her his eyes burning; adrenaline surged through Serena's veins. Thinking quickly Serena stamped on his foot, hard, then hit him in the head again which sent him to the ground.

Serena glanced up and could see that a handful of girls had made it out, and the softball team was helping to keep the guards away from the open doors. Serena turned to face her next assailant but a fiery pain erupted in her scalp.

Serena yelped in pain as she was suddenly jerked three feet off the ground by her hair. The girls who had been helping her turned pale and looked around, uncertain of what to do.

"So yur' tha troubl maker," rumbled the giant in her ear.

"Go! Get out!" Serena yelled to the softball team and they did, Serena was glad, at least they had made it out if not she. Suddenly she was facing the giant and his big meaty palm was flying through the air right at her.

His slap sent her careening into the ground cracking her head against the floor. The world went white and Serena couldn't get any air into her lungs, her chest felt compressed and flattened. Her whole face burned and she felt something that felt like blood dribbling out of the side of her mouth, a pool of it was already in her mouth.

She moaned as the giant jerked her into the air again, her vision hadn't returned yet.

"Ah, I remember ya' girly. I've never strangled a prettier throat," he chuckled. Serena was sure he was walking somewhere now, now instead of white black spots were blotting out her vision.

He dropped her and her body crumpled to the floor of the stage, a wave of chills washed over Serena's whole body. Then it felt like her whole body had been doused in the icy water from her dream. She tried to get her eyes to focus and saw a floating gray figure above her rubbing its wrinkled and knobby hands together.

"Ooo, you're a special one," the Hag above her cackled. Tendrils of black smoke seeped from her hands to hover right above Serena, "Come to us pretty pretty…"

Chaos suddenly ensued.

The doors which the guards had just closed were blasted open again from the outside by a bolt of lightening. The screaming from the teenage girls picked up again as the four Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask flew into the gym. Sailor Mercury immediately began trying to move the civilians into a secluded area by giving them the cover of her misty bubble while the others began to take out the guards, but Tuxedo Mask's attention was immediately drawn to the stage.

Feeling like she had been locked in a meat locker for days Serena could only stare in horrid fascination as the tendrils of black smoke made a dive for her body. A streak of red pierced her vision and the Hag screeched retracting the tendrils and backing away. A familiar black figure stepped in front of her and Serena felt as if her body was slowly being thawed out from the cold.

All five Hags suddenly let out a collective screech that had everyone, even the guards clutching their ears. The thick windows of the gym shattered, and the screams echoed back and forth along the metal walls and ceiling. Then they began to chant in low voices, and it felt like a vacuum had been created and all the air was dragging towards the five collective Hags.

"Therz been a change in plans," the giant said to the Hags who continued to chant. Sailor Mars hurled a large ball of fire at the Hags, but it was only sucked into the vacuum.

Serena moaned, she had no idea what was going on, but someone was shielding her from the wind. Trying to make her eyes focus once again she found herself staring up into Tuxedo Mask's worried eyes, but she couldn't seem to focus on him. She had a feeling in her gut, a feeling that something was coming, something bad. Even though the Scouts had arrived she could not feel relieved, she had a feeling that despite the effort of the scouts the rest of the girls who had not been tested, including her, could not escape their fate.

The chanting stopped quite suddenly, and the vacuum exploded outward. Tiny little black things hurled through the air, they looked almost like black garden snakes. The Scouts quickly shielded themselves, but to their surprise the black things zoomed right past them and into the foreheads of the civilians they were protecting, they all fell to the ground screaming, clutching their heads in obvious agony.

Before Tuxedo ask could react one of the black snakes zoomed through the air and right into Serena as well. Her body bowed in his arms and contorted as a screamed erupted from her throat. The Hags cackled with glee and with a small "pop" all of their enemies had disappeared, and the Scouts were left with at least fifty girls screaming at the most intense pain they had ever felt in their entire life.

Fiery pain. Agony wormed its way through Serena's body paying particular attention to her head, which felt like it was slowly being pried apart. It felt as if something was rooting around in her brain, through all her thoughts and memories, burrowing through any mental barriers that had been erected against it. Her body dripped sweat as the pain traveled throughout her whole body. She could hear other screams in the distance, the protective arms that surrounded her were comforting, but could offer no respite from the pain. A voice so familiar was calling out to her, but she could not answer back. She had no voice, no thoughts; she had nothing but the pain.


	8. Chapter 7: Take a Chance

Chapter 7:

Hey guys! I know this chapter is really late, but I have several good excuses!! But I won't trouble you guys with them, and I'll just let you get on to the story. I will tell you however that I'm almost done with school, which means my summer vacation is coming up, and this means that I will finally have the time to finish _Silver Forest _and _What These Ears Cannot Hear._ So no I haven't forsaken those fanfictions, I just needed time finish them. Enjoy this chapter guys! **Don't forget to check my response to your review!**

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Serena530****: **Hey! I kind of already responded to your review, but I wanted to thank you once again for the wonderful review you gave me Please enjoy the chapter, and let me know how you like it!

**Dertupio****: **Don't worry about reviewing late, I'm the one who should feel bad (and I do) about posting so far and in between. I actually can answer your question, no Serena is not going to be discovered yet, but she will eventually don't worry.

**Elen-Di****: **Lol, don't get too stressed out, most of your questions will be answered in this chapter. I know that the last ending was suspenseful, but I've been really nice about that in this fanfiction, so I think you guys will survive And yes I did make the guards rather stupid, but they were very minor characters so I couldn't really take the time to make them clever anyway. So at long last this chapter is here, so make sure you enjoy it!

**ldsprincess****: **I'm very very sorry that I didn't update as fast as I could, but lots of things cropped up to keep me from finishing this chapter on time. But at least I got it out eventually Thank you so much for the review, it really warmed my heart.

**rosebudjamie****: **Sorry this is late, but please enjoy this chapter to your hearts content, and as always your review are greatly appreciated.

**srsmoon****: **Don't worry, Serena will be perfectly fine. What could I possibly do if I killed off my main character? I wouldn't have a fanfiction any more. Thank you so much for the review

**chibiangel413****: **Thank you, I did try to make some alterations to Serena's character in this story, plus I thought that this chapter would be kind of boring if all Serena did was stand around and be useless. Yeah, that would've been really boring.

**ally0212****: **I'm very sorry I didn't update as fast as I usually do. I promise you I'm much better at updating quickily during the summer, when I actually have a spare moment to write, but please enjoy this chapter. And of course thank you very much for the review.

**Nandini709****: **I can actually answer your question about Mina. What happened was that Mina escaped with the small amount of girls that Serena managed to free. Mina had to escape so that she could transform into Sailor Venus and return to help with the other scouts. I'm glad that you asked I don't think I really outlined that too well in the chapter, but I'm glad I could clear things up for you .

**Sol Y Sombra****: **You're right, Serena does not know that she is Sailor Moon and neither dose anyone else. She also doesn't know that she is the Moon Princess either. I know what you mean about a story changing, and I'm sorry that this chapter is so late. Thank you so much for your thoughtfulness.

**ViscountessKiera****: **No, Serena is not going to appear as Sailor Moon in this fanfiction. Trust me, it'll work out better this way, and I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but it is the first one of the fanfiction so that's not too bad…I did answer this above, but I will finish Silver Forest, but I can't work on it until the summer because I need a good amount of time to work on it. Don't worry in a couple of weeks I will begin working on Silver Forest again.

**Serenity-hime****: **I'm really sorry about the late update and hope I haven't lost your interest, lots of things have come up in the past couple months. But thank you so much, and you were absolutely right, I was unable to fall back on my descriptiveness and imagery in this chapter because it was supposed to be a little faster paced. Action scenes are difficult for me, so it takes me a while to get through them and satisfied with them. There is a little bit of action in this chapter, but not as much as the last chapter. Also in this chapter I have a long romantic scene to finish it up where I was able to fall back into my imagery and I'm really satisfied with it. Hopefully it's as good as I think it is Once again thank you so much for your thoughtful reviews! I look foreword to reading them every chapter.

**Serra-chan****: **I'm sorry this is so late, and I hope I haven't lost your interest or attention. If I have I promise to regain it with this chapter, so I hope that this chapter can satisfy at least some of your curiosity. Thank you so much for your review!

**Chapter 7: Take a Chance**

His hands were shaking, sweat was rolling down his face, his ears rang with the screams. The screams echoed throughout the hospital, never ending, but it wasn't the collective screams…it was _her _screams. Her screams tormented his soul, drove him away from sleep, from food, from life. He could not rest, her scream, her pain followed him to his dreams, his thoughts; it echoed throughout his body. He cursed himself because he couldn't take it away from her, because he couldn't bear it for her, and because he was about to hurt her even more…

"Damn it," he cursed settling his head in his hands a couple tears escaping from his eyes.

_"It must be done. In order to save her we must do this."_

He nodded looking at her twisting figure trough blurry eyes. Her skin was flushed and slick with sweat, her leather restraints stood out starkly against her skin. They creaked and groaned with her struggles keeping her pinned to her hospital bed; her beautiful face contorted in a tortured expression. Some of the girls had not been able to handle it; the pain. So many had died already, yet she still clung to life, and he clung to her.

With painfully slow movements he rose from his chair and approached the side of her bed. He laid a trembling hand on her forehead brushing her bangs away from her face, more tears escaping down his cheeks.

"Forgive me Serena," he whispered brokenly.

* * *

"What happened?" demanded the figure from the shadows.

"A min'or disturbance my lord," spoke the giant from his kneeling position.

A menacing growl emanated from the figure as it began pacing, "Disruptions cannot be tolerated, we are unable to proceed until we find her." He paused for a moment, "You are sure you tested the right subjects?"

"Yes, we testd' girlz of her age group; all of them ad' blond hair. The fain' energy signal we waz tracin' was in the school, we are confidt that she was among tha group. The Hag's counterparts continu' to test the girlz az we speak and once the testin' is finished they return to the Hag's with all the information we need. We should hav' the proper resultz in a day or so."

There was silence for a moment. "I will be the one to fetch her; you and several others may accompany me. There is a possibility that she remains dormant, the situation has the potential to become all the more complicated."

"It will be az you say, my lord," the giant said.

"Let me know the instant she is found!"

* * *

Darien retreated into himself becoming golden light, without substance or identity. Separating himself from his body he prepared himself for what he was about to do. The parasite had invaded Serena's mind and was ripping down the natural barriers her mind had created. The alien presence of course caused immense pain, but was slowly killing her. The only way to extract the parasite was for Darien to do manually so-to-speak. However, his intrusion wasn't truly any different than the parasites, he would be hurting Serena as well, but he feared that if the parasite was allowed to dwell any longer within her that she would not survive the night.

Taking a deep breath and offering Serena another apology in his mind, as light he plunged into Serena's mind. He could hear her shrill scream and knew he had to be quick, as her mind wouldn't be able to handle the strain for much longer.

When you enter someone's mind, their mind always appears as a setting; usually as place that was dear to them or represented something in their life. When Darien arrived in Serena's mind everything was in ruins, a testament to all the damage that had been done. He was surrounded by the crumbling ruins of pale blue marble. Looking around he could've sworn he'd been here before, but that was rapidly forgotten, as there was a sudden explosion not far off in the distance.

He took off running and soon saw the parasite a huge black snake that was gliding through the newly made destruction. It reared back and hissed at something in the shadows. Darien could see a figure, someone trying to take refuge behind a large pillar of marble; he couldn't tell if it was Serena or someone else…

Darien jerked as a sudden rush of energy coursed through his body and suddenly he was Endymion. Though Darien and Endymion were the same person, they could take on different entities in battle. Darien was almost in the passenger seat at the moment, but he could feel Endymion's desperation to defeat the enemy and save Serena just like his own. There was something else…Endymion was also desperate to reach the figure in the shadows. He would offer no information other than that, but Darien was soon distracted as they engaged the enemy.

The snake hissed and whirled around to face them, drawing his sword Endymion immediately slashed at the end the tail which was severed instantly. The snake hissed and withered on the ground then suddenly struck at Endymion with its obviously poisonous fangs. Narrowly evading its deadly fangs Endymion leapt away amassing a globe of golden energy in is palm and hurled it at the snake.

His aim was true and the snake shrieked in agony thrashing about. Moving quickly Endymion rushed his enemy again aiming to sever the head from the body. Slashing with all his might the snake managed to twist away at the last possible moment. Endymion almost immediately sensed the change in the snake's intent. Instead of attacking Endymion again the snake began slithering toward the shadowed figure that was still trying to take shelter from the battle.

A red haze filled Endymion's mind, he acted on instinct, without though. His only goal was to keep the snake from reaching its intended target at all costs. Stabbing his sword with all his might into the retreating tail of the snake he managed to pin the snake in its place. Building another energy blast in his palm his first blast hit its head stunning and incapacitating it. His next hit landed right between the eyes, the snake immediately disintegrating to bits.

Endymion turned towards the shadowed figure, but he and Darien immediately became aware of another sort of chaos around them. The ground was shaking and the ruins that had remained were beginning to crumble into nothingness. Serena's mind was fracturing and Darien was surprised to realize that Endymion was still intent on approaching the figure, who was now screaming in agony.

_"We have to go!"_ Darien insisted.

"Not yet!" Endymion snarled back at him.

_"Yes now! If we don't leave now Serena will die!"_

Endymion cursed with a tortured expression on his face; not waiting for his consent Darien pulled them both out of Serena's mind as quickly as he could.

* * *

She was so still she could've been dead, but machines lined up by her bed said otherwise. She was in a coma, a very deep coma, and was unlikely to wake from it. Darien knew that the coma was just her mind trying to rebuild and heal itself, but the damage might have been too severe. All he could do was wait and stay by her side begging for her to come back to him.

He was unaware of the passage of time, he was only aware of the rise and fall of her chest, knowing that every movement was a testament to the fact that she was alive. With that final thought Darien could not hold his eyes open anymore, he hadn't slept in days, and he was now unable to resist the call of sleep.

* * *

_Darien opened his eyes within his dreams, praying with all his heart that he wouldn't be forced to watch Serena die again. He had already seen her go through so much, he wasn't sure how much more he could stand to see. It felt like his heart was bleeding and he was slowly decaying from the inside out, her pain and suffering were eating away at him…he couldn't stand to see her suffer, and yet he had been forced to make her endure even more pain. He would never forgive himself for that._

_Carefully glancing around, Darien was surprised to find himself in the park. Snow was gently falling from the sky creating a thin beautiful layer on the sidewalk and on the frozen lake. He knew she would be there; it was just the question of where she would be, and what state he would find her in. Some invisible force began tugging him forward and he followed, walking down the sidewalk. It was a beautiful night, the moon was heavy and full hanging low in the sky, casting a glow on the frozen lake. The wind was cold and fresh all the icicles on the trees clinking together in their natural melody. The night seemed to swell with something otherworldly; with magic and the unexpected. The snow flakes themselves seemed to glow with their own little sparks of magic._

_He found her leaning against the railway that wrapped around the perimeter of the lake. She was staring out at it giving no indication that she was aware of his presence or that she had heard his approach. She was in some kind of spaghetti strap summer dress that billowed around her in the slight wind. It seemed totally inappropriate given the snow falling around her and the pleasant bite in the air, but she gave no indication that she was affected by the weather or her surroundings. The moonlight on her unbound hair turned it into shimmering silver and made her skin glow. Her eyes just stared out at the lake, they didn't seem to be searching for anything; just…staring. _

_He stopped a ways away from her, as if he was afraid that if he got too close to her, she would get hurt. She seemed as much a part of the landscape as the moon was, and it all seemed too frail. He was afraid that if he touched her, she might shatter and never come back. There was something different about this dream that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Usually they felt so out of control, beyond control; Endymion was the steady rock that he reached to in his dream-visions, but this dream seemed very much like…reality. He was hyperaware of his surroundings, the cement beneath his feet, the snow that dusted his shoulder, but most of all he was aware of her; of every minuscule movement. A slight lift of her hair as the wind blew, the expanding and contracting of her chest, the rustle of her skirt against her bare legs, the clenching of her fingers on the frozen rail, her sigh and the white puff of her breath._

_He held his breath as she turned to him, staring at him now instead of the lake. "I don't know what's going on," she said softly. Her hands still gently gripped the railing as if trying to ground herself. Her voice didn't sound panicked or afraid, she sounded like she was having a normal conversation. Her voice a little tentative and unsure, like she wasn't quite sure what she was trying to say or where she was. "What…" she murmured trailing off for a moment, as if losing her thought. She closed her eyes for a moment as if she was trying to catch it again, "What happened to my body? My mind is…confused, fractured. I-I don't know what's going on."_

_"You're in a coma," Darien said aching to take her into his arms, but something about this dream was different, as if they were all actually here. It was best for her to approach him, and not that other way around. He was taking no chances; he wasn't going to lose her._

_Her eyes widened slightly, not to the news she just received, but merely at the sound of his voice. As if she couldn't quite believe he was here, that he was solid, and real. She slowly peeled her fingers from the railing and clutched her hands together bringing them close to her chest in a slightly defensive and venerable gesture. She looked around slowly once again as if she couldn't believe that she was here either; she looked small and lost. _

_"I-I don't know where to go…or how to get back," she tucked her hair behind her ear, "There's something…something…in my head…something in my head."_

_A shaft of worry pierced Darien, he was positive that he and Endymion had driven the parasite from her mind, but was it possible that some fragment had been left behind? He kept his mouth shut, Serena seemed to be trying to keep her train of thought, it was as if she could float away into nothingness at any moment. He needed to hear everything she had to say, he couldn't disrupt her with his own questions._

_"It's…a voice. A voice that keeps calling out to me…sometimes there is more than one…sometimes one sounds like you…," she brushed her hands over her face as if she was brushing tears away, "Sometimes is sounds like you, but…it's not you. My heart…_aches_," she said her voice turning hollow on her last word. She shook her head her voice returning to normal. "Like a dam…like a dam burst in my head…there are so many images…memories…I can't sort them out."_

_Her body began to tremble like a leaf that was about to be blown away by a wayward wind. She seemed skittish, like a young fawn just learning to walk, but her eyes were strong. She took a shaky step towards him, and then another. She reached out her hand that was not shaking, but trembling; she was barley three feet away from him now. Suddenly, she pulled her hand back to her and a small smile lit up her face a laugh escaping her._

_"I just realized," she said resting her head in her hand for a moment. She looked back up at him again a bigger smile on her face now, "I love you."_

_His breath left him in a rush, he couldn't move even if he had wanted to. She looked like the angel he always thought she was, and she was telling him that she loved him? Suddenly, none of it seemed possible; all of it had to be a dream. He was about to tell her that he didn't deserve her love, but his thoughts were interrupted by another shaky laugh from her._

_"I-I used to think that I wasn't capable of love…," she said twisting her fingers together nervously, "I didn't feel anything for anyone around me, except for my brother…except for you. I've never been able to figure out my emotions before; they were always jumbled and messy. But…I've never been more sure of anything else in my life. I've never been more sure…that I love you."_

_The moon seemed to grow ten times brighter with her every word, until they were both bathed in the winter light. Taking one more step towards him Serena reached out and took his hand gently pulling it towards her._

_"Serena…," he said softly his throat suddenly dry, "I've never had anyone love me, before my parents…I'm not sure what to do with your love. I don't know if I'm capable of loving you back." On some level he realized that he had the same fears that she had had, but there were no more coherent thoughts as she reached up and cradled his head in her hand, staring directly into his eyes._

_"My love…is a gift freely given, to do with whatever you wish. You are capable of immense feeling Darien no matter what you tell yourself." Darien's whole body felt hot all over, like a heat wave was sweeping through his body. "It's all right here," She murmured placing a hand over his heart that was beginning to beat a little more rapidly. Removing her other hand from his face she gently gripped the lapels of his jacket and pressed her lips to his sweater; right up against his thundering heart. She let out a blissful sigh and turned her head to rest her ear against the exact same spot as if savoring the sound of his blood singing through his veins._

_More heat swept through his body, he couldn't take his eyes off the small head of blonde hair that was resting against his chest. His eyes began to burn a pressure building up behind them, his hands hung uselessly at his sides; he didn't really know what to do with them. He decided it was better to let her stay in control; his breath caught in his throat as she lifted her head from his chest. It was kind of funny, usually he was the one that was always dazzling people, but instead she was the one who was dazzling him, holding his absolute attention. His every feeling, his every sense was focused on her. _

_She cradled his head again this time pulling him slowly down to her until her mouth rested against his ear; his arms came around her tentatively. "It is a gift, the most precious that I can give to you; I give myself to you. Into your keeping, into your care…and I know you will take good care of me." _

_It was like a small sun was burning in his chest, feeling swept through him; took over him. He was startled to realize tears were rolling down his cheeks and all of the intense feelings rolling through his body, were for the small girl that was in the circle of his arms. Her lips fluttered against his cheeks like the brush of a butterfly wing, kissing his tears away. Her hand was resting at his heart again._

_"You hurt here; I can feel your pain. I…can help. Let me…heal you," she said. A soft glow began to emit from her body creating a soft fuzzy outline around her. Her light seeped into his skin, through his pores, pouring into his heart. It took the chill away that always seemed to be surrounding him. It took away the hurt and guilt of his parents' death, it took away the desolate loneliness he had always thought was the only thing left for him, and wrapped around him like a protective shield._

_"Serena," he murmured softly. This girl had given him so much already, how could he ever repay her or make it up to her. Once again as if reading his mind she rubbed her cheek over his heart._

_"I know you're capable of love Darien, I know you're going to love me, and you're going to take care of me…its all… right… here," she said pressing little kissing over his heart, making his it ache. Her light was flooding his whole body as if it was purifying him. It warmed him, he could feel her love flowing through him; healing him. He soon realized that it was flooding his mind out soothing all his hurts, wounds, and worries; but he started and closed his mind from her nervous about such as invasion._

_"Don't shut me out Darien," she pleaded softly, her power not pushing at his barrier, but rather coaxing it back open again. "Don't hide from me…" she asked softly. Darien closed his eyes knowing that in his heart he could deny her nothing, he let his transformation wash over him, and he stood before her not as Darien, but as Tuxedo Mask._

_He stared down at her through his now masked eyes and waited for her reaction. She stared right back at him, with a steady nonjudgmental gaze. She removed her hands from his chest and reached up for his white mask. Taking if by the edges she lifted it off his face her expression not changing very much._

_With the mask off there were no barriers between them now; no more secrets. Serena suddenly smiled pulling his face down to hers and scrunching her eyes shut in happiness and nuzzling her nose against his. _

_"I knew it was you," she said tears leaking from her eyes; "Somehow…I knew it was you… all along." The white mask fluttered to the ground landing amongst the layer of the already fallen snow; already forgotten. In perfect synchronization Serena rose up entwining her arms about his neck as Darien's arms wrapped around her waist and their lips came crashing together with all their desperation, love, and feeling thrown into this one simple act._

* * *

_Throughout all time the weight of kisses has been debated. In the "Princess Bride" it was stated that before Wesley and Buttercup's kiss there were five great kisses that preceded it. And everyone claims to have had at least one kiss in their life time that surpassed the rest that they would or had received. Though the weighing and recording of kisses has long since past, and humans no longer hold or practice such knowledge; without a doubt this kiss was the next great kiss that the world had ever witnessed._

_Silhouetted against the moon, that hung even lower in the sky than ever, Serena and Darien seemed to be melded together as one single being. The fierce wind that spiraled around them wrapped his cape around them both, enshrouding them in their own little world, where no one and nothing else existed but each other._


End file.
